Rise up, Fairy Tail!
by SoulSpirit9440
Summary: A new beginning of Fairy Tail! The couples' kids are sent out on a mission to stop the old scenario of evil bad guys. They scumble upon islands. A prophecy is being unlock. A world will begin a new era. The world between Earthland and Edolas!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, everybody! This story is about the Fairy Tail's couples' kids! Lots of funny stuff so you have been warn! Don't blame me if you die of laughter! I do not own any of the characters. **

* * *

"Mom, do I really need to wear this?" An 8 year old girl complain to her mother who was helping her into a pink and white flowery dress. She gave a pout and stared at her mother with big, chocolate colored eyes.

"Miriam." the girl's mother sigh and brush back a lock of blonde but with naturally pink streaks out of her daughter's face. It was odd, the mother didn't have pink streaks in her hair. She blames her husband for the hair color of her children. "Everybody is going to gather for the first time in 4 years at the fancy restaurant. You need to look nice."

"But..!"

"No buts. Now come on. We need to do your hair." The woman led her daughter to the mirror stand and sat her on the chair. She began to work on Miriam's hair; braiding it with flowers.

"Hey!" The door flew open and two boys stood smiling in the doorway. One was a grown man with spiky pink hair and the other had the same color hair as his dad but with blonde streaks. Both were wearing black suits with white shirts under that was showing.

The woman scream at her son's clothing. It was downright crooked and where was the tie? She look up to see that her husband wasn't wearing one either. She gave a frown and the man sank back.

"Natsu Dragneel." The woman said slowly. The man gulp and gave a worried look at his wife.

"Um, yeah Lucy?"

Lucy Heartfilia glared at him and walk over. The two 8 year old twins stared in wonder at their parents.

"We have to get there in 10 minutes. I don't want to be late." Lucy growl. Ever since, four years ago, Lucy had become a bit like her Edolas counterpart and Natsu had fear her at times.

"A-Aye." Natsu said fearfully. Lucy let out a sigh.

"This is a pain. Why do both of our children had to end up like you?!"

"Is it bad, Mom?" Miriam and Liam said. Their mother had said this often.

"No, now let's get you guys ready." Lucy smiled. She turn back to her husband. "Natsu, go find your tie."

The pink haired man nodded quickly and ran out of the room. Lucy smiled and turn back to her 8 year old twins.

"You guys are late!" Gray Fullbuster shouted when the Dragneel family entered.

Lucy gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, everyone. But there were some problems." At this, Lucy gave Natsu an accusing look.

"Calm down, Gray. We didn't arrive that much earlier." Juvia Lockser said to her husband. Over the past years, Juvia had change a lot like Lucy. Both of their husbands fear them. Gray's and Juvia's two sons stood next to them. One was 8 year old James and the other was 7 year old Gavin.

"Hm. It has been so long." Erza Scarlet nodded, smiling. Her husband, Jellal Fernandes stood beside her with their 9 year old daughter, Destiny, and their 10 year old son, Bryce.

"Hasn't it?" Mirajane Strauss said sweetly behind them. She stood with her husband, Freed Justine, and their 9 year old daughter, Violet, with their 7 year old son, Zero.

"Man, you guys are such saps!" Gajeel Redfox smirk. Levy McGarden stood next to them with their two children in hand; 8 year old Jake and 8 year old Abigail. Those two were born in the same year but with different birthdays.

"Everybody, let's not fight, okay?" Wendy Marvel said anxiously. Romeo Conbolt smiled at his wife. Their 8 year old son, Raichi, and their 6 year old daughter, Claire, smiled alongside him.

"That's right. We came to have a nice dinner." Mirajane nodded. Erza agreed.

"You guys fighting now will result in a mess." Lucy sigh.

Miriam tug on the helm of her mother's dress. "Mom, are those the friends you were talking about?" Lucy nodded.

"Oh? These are your kids?" Gary knelt down in front of Miriam and Liam. They stared back at her with large brown eyes.

"My dad called you an idiot." Liam said. He stuck his tongue at Gray.

"My dad called you a pervert." Miriam said. She also stuck her tongue at Gray.

"Natsu, you spike head dense dimwit!"

"What do ya want, Gray you boxy shorts Ice idiot?!"

And then, the old scenario of destroying everything started. All the fathers somehow got into it. They were all shouting at each other. It was quite a moment. But then, it was never surprising to find Fairy Tail members fighting with one another.

"Natsu, you jerk face! Get back here!"

"No way, metal head!"

"Ice pervert!"

"Lighten up, knucklehead!"

Lucy slap a hand on her forehead. "Don't they ever learn?"

Erza smiled while calming taking a sip of water. "Leave them be. It wouldn't be the same." A flying chair hit her in the back of her head. She ignored it. A flying bottle hit her in the same spot. Again, ignored. A flying plate crash. Ignored.

It was just at that moment when Erza turn around and got hit by a whole table dead in the face! Dark clouds started to form around her. "Why you, scums!" And, she was in the fight.

"Oh my. Erza just couldn't help herself." Mirajane said as Erza knock Natsu's and Gray's heads together.

"And she was the one to tell us not to fight so much." Destiny gave a sigh.

Bryce smiled weakly. "It can't be helped. She is Fairy Tail's strongest female member."

"Oh? You don't like to fight, red head?" Violet smirk. Destiny turn to her.

"You got a problem with that, goth girl?"

Soon, the two girls were glaring daggers at each other. Bryce and Zero watch uneasily as their sisters began a fight of their own.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Zero asked. Bryce shook his head and they both duck from a flying chair.

"I'll ask a simple question. You want to stay alive or get kill?" Bryce said. Destiny and Violet lock in combat began to yell insults at each other. Zero slowly shook his head.

"Hey, you. What did you say about my dad?" James shouted.

"He's an idiot!" Liam shouted.

"You both are knuckleheads." Jake smirk.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"You want to fight?! Bring it on!"

And, like their fathers in their younger days, the three boys began another cloud where you could only see arms and legs sticking out.

"Go, Liam!" Miriam cheer on her brother.

"Come on, Jake!" Abigail yell to her brother.

"You're suppose to stop them, not make them fight even more." Raichi said. Claire nodded. The two girls stop and gave sheepish smiles.

"Eek!" Claire scream, covering her eyes from Gavin. They all turn to look at him to see he had taken his shirt off, wearing only his pants.

"What?" Gavin said. They pointed and he look down. "When did I?!"

"Don't worry. Your brother's the same thing as well as your dad." Zero pointed out. Gavin place his shirt back on.

"Hey, do you like books?" Abigail asked Miriam.

She nodded happily. "Sure do! My mom has a lot!"

"So does mine! Our house is exploding with them!"

"Ours would too if my dad and brother hadn't burn some of them." Miriam sigh. Abigail laugh.

"Hey, Bryce, what kind of magic do you use?" Raichi asked.

"I use the same magic as my dad. It's called 'Heavenly Body Magic'. What about you?"

Raichi grin. "Same as my dad. 'Rainbow Fire'!"

"Sweet! So the different effects is depended on the color of the flame?" Zero asked. Raichi nodded.

Meanwhile, the mothers except Erza are having a talk of their own.

"Mirajane, shouldn't we stop them?" Lucy asked.

"Lu-chan. You know it will never happen!" Levy said. Lucy gave a sigh.

"We're adults now, can't they lay off on the fighting?" Juvia said. The others nodded.

"But, isn't this how they will always be?" Wendy said, a smile on her face.

Mirajane shook her head and smiled sweetly towards the fathers. "They'll learn." A flying bottle hit the sweet girl dead in the face. Everybody stop. Blood drip from her forehead.

The Justine family gulp more harder than the others. Dark clouds stared to form around the Take-over mage yet she still had the sweet smile on her face. The other children had heard much about the white haired beauty from their parents and most of it gave them nightmares.

"I think we should have a lesson, shall we?"

* * *

**Well, I hope you like the first chapter! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the 2nd chapter of the story! Sorry it took me so long!**

* * *

_**7 years later...**_

"Liam, you knucklehead!"

"Ice boxers!"

"Pepper Breath!"

As usual, Liam, James, and Jake were in the middle of their famous fights.

Liam wore a flaming red shirt with a short black cloak thrown over top. He had on black shorts with red lining. He wore Igneel's scarf around his neck from his father and his red Fairy Tail mark was on his right shoulder. He wore saddles at his feet and his hair was more spiky than ever. His brown eyes flared with excitement.

James wore a white shirt with a dark blue vest. He had long, black pants and blue boots. A cross chain necklace hang around his neck, given to him by his father and his dark blue Fairy Tail mark was on his right pectoral muscle. His blue eyes glared at Liam and his dark blue hair was less as spiky as Liam's.

Jake wore a black long sleeve shirt with a short sleeve blue collar shirt on top. He had on white shorts with black lining and his black Fairy Tail mark rest on his left shoulder. He had on black sneakers and his spiky black hair ran to just above his shoulders. His red eyes narrow at Liam and James.

It was a nice day at the Fairy Tail guild. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the wind was peacefully moving along, and the guild was crumpling. Yep, it sure was peaceful!

"Geez, boys. Always fighting, huh?" Miriam said angrily while she tried to read her novel, the novel her mother had wrote. She wore a short sleeve pink shirt with a black and silver tank top over. She had dark blue jean shorts with a loose silver belt and hanging from it was Fleuve d'etoiles, a special whip that was given from her mother. Her pink Fairy Tail mark was on the back of her right hand and she wore white flats on her feet. Her brown eyes flared with annoyance and she had a side ponytail like her mother.

"It's really annoying after a while, ya know?" Abigail sigh. She wore a black tank top with orange lining and a white jacket over it, hanging open. She had on a orange and black skirt with stripe orange and black long leggings to match. A pair of orange headphones hang carelessly around her neck. Her white Fairy Tail mark rest on her left shoulder blade and she had red shoes. Her wavy blue hair went to just about below her shoulders and her brown eyes share the same annoyance as Miriam.

Miriam agreed.

"Isn't how it should be?" Miki, Happy's and Carla's son said cheerfully. Happy and Carla had left in search of the other exceeds and they had left their son with the Dragneel family. Truth to be told, Miki acted and looked more like Happy than Carla. But he does have more sense than his father.

"Shut up, cat."

"But, this is how they will learn to be good friends!" Destiny said. She wore a long sleeve blue collar shirt with a white short sleeve jacket on top that only went to her stomach. She had a dark blue skirt and white boots. Her flowing red hair went to the mid of her back and brown eyes shone with confidence. Her blue Fairy Tail mark was on the middle of her left upper arm.

Violet sneer at her. "'Good friends', she says. You sound like a crazy, idiot old woman who doesn't know where to see things as they really are!" She wore a black and purple tank top and black shorts with silver lining. There were long strips of black cloth on her arms. She had black boots and her white Fairy Tail mark was on her left thigh. Her white hair had a few braids and it was all tied up in a large side ponytail which as held by a purple ribbon. Her green eyes were fierce.

"What was that, wrench?"

"You looking for a fight?"

"We're just going to stay out of this." Miriam and Abigail said quickly and walk away.

"Aye." Miki follow them.

"Hey, where's Bryce?" Gavin said, looking around for the older teen. He was no different from his older brother with spiky dark blue hair and blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with blue lining and he had on dark blue pants with black shoes. His Fairy Tail mark was the same as his brother and he wore a chain bracelet that was given to him by his father.

Destiny stop. Where was her brother? He had said he was going off to do something for a few days, but he haven't come back in two weeks now.

"Eek!"

A screaming was heard loud and clear and the kids and Miki rush to it.

There, lying on the ground all burnt and scratch up was Bryce. Destiny rush towards her brother in a panic.

"Bryce? Bryce! What happen to you? Answer me!" Destiny shouted. She whirl around and point a finger at Liam, James, and Jake. "Go find the Master (A/N: The Master is now Laxus. Don't complain) and get some medicine!"

"Miriam, is he going to be okay?" Miki ask as he tug on Miriam's shirt.

She gave him a reassuring smile. "Sure he will. Don't worry, Miki."

The boys nodded quickly and took off. Raichi and Gavin help Destiny pick up Bryce and carried him to the infirmary room.

* * *

"What happen to him?" Laxus asked, standing near Bryce's bed.

The gang and Laxus were all in the infirmary room. Claire had healed Bryce to the best of her ability so all they could do now was wait for him to wake up.

"I don't know. He said he had to do something and then he left. I didn't think he would come back like this." Destiny said, her voice was trembling.

"By the looks of him, he was attacked. By someone he couldn't defeat. Someone who was beyond his limit." Laxus said grimly. The gang's mouth hang open. Bryce was the strongest wizard in the guild at his generation! He never lost in a fight before.

"B-But, who?!" Liam shouted. He had challenge Bryce many times only to be defeated in a matter of seconds. And Liam was so sure he was the only one who lasted that long against Bryce.

"How should I know?!" Laxus yell.

"Because you're the Master!" the kids and Miki yell back.

Laxus mutter something about annoying brats and then he left the room.

"So, what now?" Jake said. Liam started to open his mouth for a comment but Miriam smack his head which cause him to fall to the floor. The others didn't even notice.

Destiny stood up. "We go and find out who did this. No one gets away with doing this to my brother!"

"Watch it, Red head." Violet said coolly. Destiny shot her a death glare. The others steer clear of the lightning between the two older girls and poor Bryce, he was in the middle of it. "The Master will never let us go. And what about our parents? Laxus will surely contact them if we left without telling him."

The rest of the gang let the new information sink in slowly. Being complete morons due to what some of their parents used to be and still is, they hadn't really thought the plan all the way through. Miki flew around Bryce's bed.

"But then, our parents never follow the rules so why should we?" Violet then said. Destiny gave her a grateful smirk to which was return.

"Aye! They never follow the rules!" Miki cheerfully exclaim.

"Okay, then. Who's going? 'Cause we all can't go. Some people have to hold down the court." Raichi said. He turn to Claire. "You're staying."

"What?! But-!"

"Claire, I can't have you getting hurt. Mom would freak out, okay?" Raichi said sternly like the older brother he was. It was true though, Wendy would freak out. I mean, she nearly fainted one day when the two of them came home with mud, dirt, twigs, leaves, and a bunch of other stuff covering them from head to toe that they looked like a couple of mud and leaf and sludge monsters!

Raichi wore a green shirt with a black top over. The sleeves of the green shirt was that one side was long while the other was short. He had dark blue shorts with a white scarf wrap around it and black shoes with dark green lining. His red Fairy Tail mark was on his left shoulder. He had dark blue spiky hair that almost seem purple and his brown eyes stared sternly at Claire.

Claire wore a simple green and blue dress with white little ruffs on her upper arms. She had blue flats and her blue hair flow down her back. Her blue Fairy Tail mark was on her right shoulder and her brown eyes stared stubbornly at her older brother.

"Gavin, you're staying." James told his little brother. Gavin stared at him in anger.

"I am doing WHAT?! No way, man!"

"Dude, you're too young."

"I'm only a year younger! You call that 'too young'?! Just what is old to you then?"

James rub his head in frustration as Gavin kept on protesting.

"Zero, you are to stay here with the guild." Violet said with one hand on her hip. Zero nodded, although he wasn't all the way Happy-Go-Lucky with the idea, he knew better than to argue with his sister. Unlike some people.

Zero wore a red and green hoodie with black shorts. A green chain hang around his belt at the side. He had short green hair with a black cap with a leaf design on it that was backwards and green eyes. His green Fairy Tail mark was on the back of his left hand and he had black sneakers.

"Well, lets go then!" Liam said cheerfully.

"Yeah, don't just stand there." Jake said.

James, Destiny, Violet, Miki and Raichi stared at them.

"What? You think Miri would like it when if I tell her she can't go? Are you crazy or what?! She's going to rip my head off in a matter of seconds!" Liam said, fearfully looking towards his sister who gave him a cute, but deadly evil smile in return.

"If I tell Abi that, she'll torture me first and then cut my body into pieces." Jake shudder at the thought and Abigail flash him a lovely, but lethal smirk.

"You guys stand no chance." Miki chuckle.

"Shut up!"

"I'm so glad you agree, big brother!" Both Miriam and Abigail had a glowing evil gleam in their eyes. Oh, yeah. Their mothers were definitely Lucy and Levy. The two boys back up slowly. (A/N: I LOVE making boys get tortured by girls. It's just more fun this way! ^_^)

"Okay, we meet at the harbor at dawn tomorrow." Destiny announce. The others nodded and the gang, or some of it anyway, were out on an adventure! A grand mystery to unfold! A fight to the death! A-!

* * *

"Oh, god. I'm going to be sick." Liam groan.

"Liam, are you okay?" Miki ask, poking Liam's head.

They were now on board the ship Destiny and Violet had highjack from a couple of gangsters. To make the long story short, it only took a single glare for the gangsters to hand it over.

"Quit being a chicken." Jake manage to say. Liam glared at him.

"You're the same thing, metal head!"

"What did you just call me, flame-brain?"

Nobody knew how, but fighting seem to get them out of their motion sickness. Their fathers couldn't do that and it just to show you that a new generation is always fill with surprises, even if they are crazy. Quite strange.

"Shut up! We need to make a plan of attack!" Destiny shouted. The boys stop and everybody gather together.

"What's the plan?" James asked. Destiny started at open her mouth but then she closed it again.

"You don't have one, do you?" Miriam gave a sigh.

"Are you serious?! We have no idea where to go yet we still went on this boat for practically nothing?! Do you know how horrible I am right now?!" Both Jake and Liam shouted at Destiny and then they went back to being sick.

"Geez, bro. You say something cool and then you turn green? Lame." Abigail said. Miriam nodded in agreement.

"Shut up." Liam and Jake growl.

Violet set her hand on the table. "Didn't Bryce give any hints at all when he said he needed to do something?"

Destiny look thoughtful for a moment. "He did say something about a key and...And..."

"And?"

"A weird creature!" Destiny said brightly. The others sweatdrop.

"How is THAT suppose to help us?!" Violet threw her arms in the air. Destiny shrug.

"How would I know all of it? I'm not going to stalk my own brother!"

"That would be weird." Raichi said.

"Anyway, I found his notebook where he takes notes on things he wanted to investigate." Destiny held up a blue leather book.

"So you were stalking him." James said.

Destiny grab his arm and swung him to the other side of the boat. James almost fell off. "I was NOT!"

"Destiny a stalker!" Miki exclaim cheerfully.

"I am NOT!"

"Calm down. Let's see what it says." Abigail took the notebook from Destiny and place on her Gale Force glasses. Miriam place her own Gale Force glasses on too and the two girls flip through the book.

"Pieces. Ancient writing. Monsters." Abigail said.

"Time. Space. Key." Miriam said.

"Okay. What the heck does that mean?" Violet ask in confusion. The others didn't understand either and they were waiting for the two girls to respond.

Miriam and Abigail went in thought for a while and the others were on the edge of the seats. Finally, the two girls look up. "We don't know!"

The gang fell anime-style.

"Well, that went great." Jake mumble and his sister smack his head.

"I'm sick here!"

"Then act like it and shut up!"

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard and the kids look up. A few flying cannons were coming down on them.

"Flying evil cannons with red eyes!" Miki yell and dove behind Liam. "And bones!"

Destiny quickly change her armor and she sent a flow of swords at the cannons. Jake made his iron into a shield and cover them from the flaming bits.

"There!" Miriam point to a dark ship that had smoke coming out of the long rays of cannons in front and on the sides of it. A black flag with a skull and a slash through it was waving at the top.

"That's Dead Skull! A dark guild!" Miki said, panic.

"Abigail, write a barrier around the ship!" Violet shouted. The blue-haired girl nodded and quickly ran for the sides.

"James, try to freeze them!" Destiny said. He nodded.

"Ice make. Cannon!" Several balls of ice shot through the sky as James fire them. They landed on Dead Skull's ship. When the smoke clear, the gang could see that it was completely undamaged.

Destiny curse under her breath. The two ships were quickly coming in contact.

She quickly sent a array of swords towards them. No damage taken.

They could see the laughing goons, all holding weapons. Some of them had magic playing around their fingers. The whole crew of Dead Skull were all dress in pirate clothing.

Before anyone could stop them, Liam and Jake jump on board the other ship.

"Hey, wait!" Miriam shouted.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" A burst of flame shot out of Liam's mouth. It happen to fried a lot of the Dead Skull's wizards and all of them dove into the sea to cool off.

"Iron Dragon's Fist!" Too bad they had to get beaten by Jake first before they could go overboard.

The rest of the gang sat back and watch quietly as Liam and Jake kept on trashing the dark guild's wizards. Destiny and Violet went back to making a plan, Miriam and Abigail talk about this new series of books, and Raichi kept telling James to put back on his clothes. Miki sat on a table with a strawberry smoothie and cheer on the Dragon Slayers.

There was no reason to fight when those two had it taken care of.

Before long, the gang were under way again along with two more than ever before sick Dragon Slayers and a bunch of stuff they had highjack from the Dead Skull's ship.

* * *

"Sir, what would you like me to do?" A tall girl, wearing a mixture between goth and punk clothing ask a man covered in a dark cloak. The girl had electric blue eyes that show no mercy and she had flowing turquoise hair that reach down to her knees which had a single side ponytail while the rest flowed.

They were inside a dark room with nothing but a throne for the man. There were no windows, no air conditioners, no heater, and not even a rubber mouse!

The man chuckle. "Ah, yes. You did well, Alice. You took care of the boy pretty darn well. But, I never would have imagine he was a Fairy Tail wizard. Who would have thought a weakling like him could sniff us out?"

"He never did knew the whole story." Alice sneer.

The man laugh again. "Quite. But it seems his sister and her friends have come to avenge him. What will you do, Alice?"

"Leave it to me. I shall give them a pleasant 'I'm sorry' present." Alice bow and left the dark room.

The man smiled a cruel smile full of hared. "Soon. Soon it will come and nothing can stop me. I will have my desire and no fairies is going to stop me."

* * *

"When are we going to get there?!" Jake groan. He was at the side of the boat and was trying his best not to hurl. Liam was right next to him trying to do the same thing.

"Hey, look! Land ho!" James shouted.

"YES!" Liam and Jake jump up but then flop back down to their sickness.

"Pathetic." Everybody else said.

"SHUT UP!"

It wasn't long until they had softly crash into the island. It looked like a nice tropical island where people should build a nice resort on. It was small and there were many wildlife on it.

Yet, however, there was a tingling feeling about this place the gang couldn't shake off. The island had a mysterious aurora floating around its mist.

"Land!" Liam and Jake quickly jump off the boat and landed in the mass of sand which sent a wave to splash up and soak them both. The sand were sticking to them like cotton puffs! The others laugh.

"You guys look pretty good as sand dudes!" James roll over in laughter.

"Nii-san, I think you'll do just fine as a sand dealer!" Miriam exclaim.

"Bro, you could get so much money having a sand face!" Abigail shouted.

"Guys, let's try to get serious here." Destiny said but you could tell she was trying her hardest not to laugh so much.

"Whatever." The two boys grumble. They shook the sand off. Suddenly a strange smell came over them.

They quickly turn their heads toward the smell but then it stop coming. They frown and gave each other a glance. Something was up with this island.

* * *

**Well, I don't own Fairy Tail and I hope you've enjoy the chapter! I like to leave a few cliff hangers now and then so watch out! Oh yeah, you won't know the evil guy's REAL plan until much, much later on so keep reading! I don't think I'll tell much about Alice on the next chapter either. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! New chapter for the story! Some friends are going to appear in the chapter! A little more of the story will be reveal! Hope you enjoy it! I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_Something was up with this island..._

Liam and Jake were about to run off when a sudden THUD! was heard from the ship.

"What was that?" Miriam said, worried that a bunch of zombie idiots climbing out of the ship and eating their souls. At least, that was what happen in Lucy's novel.

"Everyone! Miriam scared!" Miki tried hard not to laugh. She glared at the blue cat, grab his head and send him flying!

The gang look back. Everybody were already on land well, except for Miki. Just who is on board the ship then?

"An intruder?" Destiny wonder.

"Gee, you think?" Violet said sarcastically.

"Weren't we the ones who highjacked the ship in the first place?" Miriam pointed out.

Liam slam his fists together. "Finally! Some action!"

He jump on the deck and made his way downstairs. Jake follow him and together, they sniff around which was weird because the others could hear the sounds of people moving all along the lower deck.

They came across the ship's cargo which was lock down shut with a lock. It was also the way to the lower deck where those nasty intruders were.

Liam grab the hook of the trap door and pull. It didn't budge. He kept trying until his face turn purple! "Open!"

"It's call a lock, Liam." James said, rolling his eyes.

"I know that!"

Abigail push him aside. "Move. This is a woman's job."

"No bad we don't have a woman." Liam mumbles.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing."

Abigail scowl at him and turn back to the trap door. She pull a black bobby pin out of her pocket and started picking the lock. Within a few seconds, the lock unlock (A/N: I have such a great imagination! _) and she pull the door open.

Abigail look back and gave Liam a smug smile to which he gave a low growl back.

The gang quickly file in and Destiny used one of her swords to keep the door up while they look around the deck.

The deck was empty of a life but was fill with plenty of boxes! There were no windows so no way to know where you were. Large brown boxes stack on top of each other until they nearly reach the ceiling.

"Wow! The room is full of boxes!" Miki exclaim.

"Gee, you just notice that?" Miriam said.

"And there are shadows behind those boxes!" Miki continued.

"Oh, really? Sha- Wait, what?! Shadows?!" Miriam look over to where Miki was pointing.

There, in the back of some large boxes, were four shadows. They kept on moving about that their shape kept on twisting that way and this way.

Liam, Jake, and James slowly advance on the shadows who seem to press themselves against the wall.

Liam quickly shot a small ball of fire towards the shadows. Jake sent a cloud of raining nails down on the intruders and James froze the boxes around them.

"Eep!" A voice that was quite familiar squeak.

Slowly, the shadows show themselves and standing before them were Zero, Claire, Gavin and Bryce!

The others sweatdrop. The four were cover with nails and frost and burnt! And, worst of all, they didn't look happy about it.

"Bryce! What are you doing here?! You should be resting!" Destiny cried. Her older brother gave her a crooked smile.

"Yo, Bryce! Can you battle me now?" Liam ask him like nothing was wrong with him being there.

Abigail punch Liam out of the deck. "Notice the reasons, idiot!"

"Zero! I told you to stay!" Violet chided.

Zero shrug. "It's boring there."

"Claire, Mom would freak out." Raichi said.

"I have to come!" Claire pouted.

"Why?"

"Because I sense something bad is going to happen!"

Raichi sigh. "Claire, bad things always happen."

"This is different!" Claire protest. Since Wendy had turn 18, she found out of her ability to see visions of the future like Carla did. And since Claire was her daughter, it was only natural for her to have her mother's powers as well.

Raichi's face fell grim. He knew something was wrong with his sister. She's been acting strangely for the past days. He sigh. "Fine. But be careful, okay?"

Claire broke into a bright smile and hug her brother. Sadly, the moment ended when a sudden vision came over her.

She broke away and held her head painfully. Her eyes shone and images appear in her mind.

_**Vision:**_

_A man cloak in black. An island crumpling. The others lay at it's feet. A symbol of meaning. A girl singing. A hand reaching. Something will be born._

_**End of Vision.**_

"Claire! Claire! You okay?" Raichi's voice was fill with panic and the others ran over.

"Claire!" Miki shouted.

The glow in Claire's eyes went out. She blink a couple of times and stared at the others around her. The others let out a sigh of relief. Claire was the youngest of all of them and they all treated her well.

"I'm fine! Just a little shaken up is all!" Claire smiled. But under the smile holds the terror in her. Just what did that vision mean?

"You sure?" Miki said, worried. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"You sure worry us a lot." Zero said, smiling. "But at least you're alright."

Claire nodded happily. Zero frown a bit. Something wasn't right about her but he quickly shook it off.

They already had enough to worry about.

* * *

Abigail threw her hands up in annoyance. "I know we were supposed to search the island, but why did I have to end up with an idiot?!"

Liam glared at her. "Who are you calling an idiot?!

"You! Do you see anybody else?"

"I get the horrible fate!"

"YOUR HORRIBLE FATE?!"

"Yeah! Do you see anybody else?"

"Copier!"

"At least I'm smart!"

"SMART?! You couldn't tell a cat from a dog!"

"It was wearing a costume!"

"Same thing!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

The two continue to argue as they made their way to the east side of the island. Meanwhile, Miki flew behind them watching the argument.

"You liiiiiike each other!" Miki purr.

The two whirl around and glared at the blue cat though you could see a hint of red on their faces. "WE DO NOT!"

To make the long story short, Destiny and Violet had putted all of them into small groups; each taking a side of the island. Team A: Liam and Abigail. Team B: Miriam, Claire, and Raichi. Team C: Violet, Jake, Zero, and Gavin. Team D: Destiny, Bryce, and James.

A to the east; B to the west; C to the south; and D to the north.

If anybody found anything, they had to fire a signal and everybody was to report back to the ship. They were to meet back in one hour. Operation start!

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_"So, Bryce. What did you went to find?" Destiny asked._

_The gang were all gathered in the dining room as they waited for Bryce to tell his story. For once, they were quietly sitting still in their chairs and staying silent which, was a very hard thing to do for some of them._

_"Yeah! Spill!" Liam exclaim. _

_Bryce frowns. "It was during a mission of mine. I just finish the job and stopped at a small cafe. I heard about a new group of wizards that had form a group. They were independent; not a dark guild or an official guild. Heck, I didn't even thought they were a guild at all! At first, I didn't think they were bad but boy, was I mistaken." He paused._

_"I follow them back to their headquarters when I heard them saying something about a key to time and space. One of them, a girl no less, caught me and she attacked. I never seen that kind of magic before. It was like something had blessed her with that power. I couldn't land a single hit and I didn't think I could make it back to the guild but thankfully, I did." Bryce continued._

_"So, you want to stop this group?" Abigail said. He nodded. "One of them had that much power that you couldn't even defeat? How is that possible?"_

_"Are you saying somebody is better at fighting you than I am?!" Liam, Jake, and James all shouted. They jump out of their seats and slam their hands on the table; shaking it roughly._

_Bryce smack his head on his forehead._

_"You guys never stood a chance." Miki pointed out and the three glared at him._

_Abigail nodded in agreement. "So true."_

_Miriam sigh. "He beat you all at once in two seconds flat."_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_"You guys are weak." Miki laugh behind his paws._

_"WE DON"T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT!"_

_Violet glared at them as did Destiny. "Quiet! Let me finish!"_

_"Liam-san. Jake-san. James-san. If you please." Claire gave a cute frown._

_The three sat down though they weren't happy about it. Zero motion for Bryce to continue._

_"If I remember correctly, they said something about three islands with an distant power. This island we came on might be one of those islands." Bryce announce._

_The others nodded. The feel of this island was strange. _

_Liam and Jake quickly shot their heads up. "Wait! That would mean we would be on the boat for a lot of trips!"_

_"Oh, boy. Here we go again." Raichi mutters._

_The two yell in horror and tried to run away but Destiny held them back. "NOOO! WE'RE DOOM! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"_

_"Liam! Jake! Don't you want to sail?" Miki said, flying loosely around their heads._

_"HECK NO!"_

_Claire tried to calm them down. "I'm sorry, Liam-san. Jake-san. But we should help Bryce-san, shouldn't we? I could use my healing magic on you to help ease the pain, well if it is pain." The boys' eyes shone with hope and glee for a second._

_"Claire, you can't use too much healing magic or else you'll lose your energy." Zero pointed out. "Besides, it won't work forever."_

_Claire tried to protest as well as Liam and Jake but Violet spoke up._

_"Just leave them. Zero is right. The magic won't work if you keep using it."_

_"Remember the time our parents went to Edolas?" Miriam suddenly piped up. "What happen back then had already disrupted time and space. If they tried to something that might caused time and space to ripple, who knows what's going to happen."_

_"Do you think they want to go to Edolas?" Jake said._

_"But that world doesn't have any magic!" Raichi pointed out._

_"My parents were born there!" Miki announce._

_Miriam smack her forehead. "What does that have to do with anything?!"_

_"Aye!"_

_"Shut up, cat!"_

_"The balance of the two worlds could crumple and they could crash into each other." Violet said grimly. Somebody got back on track!_

_"Then that means..." Zero began._

_"We would disappear from the face of the earth." Gavin finish._

_"We're gonna die?" Miki said, his eyes fill with terror. Miriam tried to comfort him but her service wasn't needed because a split second later, Miki was happily eating one of his fishes._

_She growl and send the cat flying. _

_"We might not know what the reason is for their plan, but one thing is for sure! We're going to stop them!" Destiny stuck her fist out to the middle of the table._

_The others smiled and did the same until there was a circle of fists._

_"Because we're Fairy Tail wizards!"_

_**End of Flashback.**_

* * *

**Team B:**

"I sure hope Liam and Abigail is doing okay." Miriam said out loud as she, Raichi and Claire ran through the western forest.

Raichi smiled. "Knowing those two, they would be fighting with one another."

Miriam and Claire sweatdrop. Destiny had to put them together, didn't she?

"Anyway, we better find something or else, we'll feel the terror of Destiny and Violet!" Miriam shivered at the thought. So did Raichi and Claire.

Miriam smiled at the thought of how cute her brother and Abigail would be together.

'Wait, where did that came from? I must be losing my mind.' Miriam quickly shook her head to clear her the sometimes useless brain of hers. Unlike her mother, Lucy, she didn't like to think highly of herself very often.

* * *

**Team C:**

"What the heck are we suppose to find?" Jake threw a rock at a nearby tree as he and the others search through the beach.

Since the ship was at the south point of the island, they had the honor of guarding it and looking around as well.

"Shut up! Quit complaining!" Violet yell at him.

"Bryce said to find anything out of the ordinary." Zero poke around the tide pools that held ocean life.

"Whatever that means." Gavin mutters. He had again taken off his shirt without knowing.

"Clothes." Zero said.

"When did I?!"

"How are we suppose to find anything when there's nothing around?!" Jake complain.

A dark cloud gather around Violet and she glared at him; her green eyes flashing. "I told you to shut up. Use that stupid nose of yours and find something!"

Jake sank away fearfully as well as Gavin and Zero. "Y-Yes, sir!"

"I'm a girl!"

"Really? I never knew." Jake mutter under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"N-Nothing! Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

**Team D:**

"Bryce, what did that group you went after looked like?" James ask.

Bryce thought for a minute. "Well, if I remember correctly, there were three boys and three girls."

"A group of six, huh?" Destiny mutters. Bryce nodded.

"But if there is only six of them, shouldn't they be easy to defeat?" James question.

Bryce frown. "Maybe, but if they're call one of the most feared groups of wizards in the rumors, then we shouldn't take them for lightly."

"But it's just rumors, right?" Destiny pointed out.

"I wish they were but I've seen only one of them and her powers were better than I thought."

Gratefully, one of the groups is being serious for once. Can't say the same for the others.

Suddenly, a large red flash burst through the sky. The three look up. It was the signal that somebody had found something. A second later, the letter S appear in iron.

Team C had found something.

* * *

**I thought about telling you guys about what they found but I'll just leave you there until the next chapter! Heh heh. The gang is going to meet a couple of rivals soon so don't miss it! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the 4th chapter of the story! Sorry it took me a while! I was bsy with school and such. I hope you enjoy it! I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Before long, all four teams arrive at the ship. They gather back in the dining room where they waited for Team C to make the announcement.

"What did you guys find?" Bryce said, his voice calm and serious.

"A pile of rocks." Zero said.

"..."

"Um, what?" Miriam asked. She was clearly confused as was all of the others aside from Violet, Zero and Jake.

"A pile of rocks?" Miki question, landing on Liam's head.

"What's so great about a pile of rocks?" Liam asked. He then smirk. "That's all you could do, metal head?"

"You want a piece, flame-brain?!"

"What did you say, idiot?!"

"You got no ears, pepper breath!"

"What was that?!"

"You heard me!"

The others sigh as the two Dragon Slayers kept getting on each others' nerves. Miki flew off Liam's head and into Miriam's arms for he didn't want to be in the middle of the 'No-Brain Contest. Just Get On Your Opponent's Nerves And You Win'.

"Violet, a pile of rocks?" Destiny question, turning towards the white haired girl. Violet jerk her head towards Jake.

"He said he thought there was something under the rocks." she explain. Over hearing her, Jake turn back to the gang.

"That's right, we found something UNDER the pile of rocks, morons!" Jake growl.

"Ah." The others nodded as if just realizing that fact for the first time. They really do take after their parents.

"So, did you search under it yet?" Raichi asked. The others nodded in agreement. Team C shook their heads no.

"Eh? Then how can you be so sure of something under the rocks?" Claire asked.

"That's right! What if you're just playing a prank on us?" Abigail said.

"Not cool, dude." Gavin said to Zero.

"I'm sure they wouldn't, Abi." Destiny said calmly. She turn towards Team C and her power flared. Violet seem fine at Destiny's glare but Jake and Zero were pretty shaken up. "At least, I hope so."

Zero clear his throat as calmly as he could. "Um, it's not a prank or a trap, I think."

"You think?!" Gavin exclaim. Zero shift around uncomfortably. He look at Jake.

"Jake said he found something."

Everybody turn to face the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Jake smack his head on his forehead. "Quit asking questions! Go see for yourself!"

* * *

"Hate to admit that metal head is right, but there is an aura of magic power under these rocks." Liam tap his hand on one of the boulders.

"Of course I'm right!" Jake said smugly.

The gang were around the side of the beach where a large amount of boulders were on top of each other. It didn't look out of the ordinary other than the fact that the kids could sense a strong amount of magical energy coming off of it. If you fly up high, you could see that the rocks were arrange in a circle with something in the middle, at least that was what Miki said.

"Well, let's destroy this thing then!" James shouted. Liam and Jake nodded. The only thing the boys would agree on mostly was destroying things.

"Ice make: Lance!" A series of icicles from James shot towards the boulders and froze them in their place not that they were really moving.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" An exploding scream of fire shot out of Liam's mouth.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" A chilly wave of iron came out of Jake's mouth.

They argue a lot, but at least they had enough brains to work together some of the time.

The boulders started to crack and eventually breaking away. The gang edge closer and saw a small trap door that stood in the way of the magic power.

Liam smack his hand to his forehead. He groan. "Another trap door? Seriously?!"

Abigail gave him a superior smirk. "No brains, huh Liam?"

He growl. "Shut up."

"You liiiike each other!" Miki purr. They glared at him.

The others smiled except for Jake and James who snickered.

Claire step forward and tug on the trap door. It pull away with an awful creaking sound and a cloud of dust pour out. Claire cough and wave her hand, sending a soft breeze to push the dust away. Inside were some steps leading down. It was full of cobwebs and really dark too.

The gang look at each other and nodded. They went inside the door.

* * *

"Did you send him yet, Alice?" The man in the black cloak asked. "It seems you had taken a long time to."

Alice smiled. "Very much, Master. It did take some time to contact him."

"Don't you think that they could easily defeat that no good brain loss?"

Alice had a sudden gleam in her eyes. "Yes, but he has a power I have to take respect for. If they can survive this, it seems my team and I will have to get the honor to meet them."

At her word, five figures appeared by her side.

The man chuckled. "You play a daring game, Alice. Very well. Continue with your plan."

Alice bow as well as the other five. "Thank you, Master. I will not fail you."

And with that, all six disappeared.

The Master wave his hand and an image appear in front of him in a form of a screen, much like a TV screen. In this image was the gang opening the trap door. "Hmm, it seems that those Fairy Tail kids got more brains in them then their parents. At least from what I heard anyway."

He laugh. "Search all you want to try to stop me. You will never get past my elite team. Children I raise from the ashes. The power blessed to them."

He raised his eyebrows when he saw Liam, Jake, and Claire. "Dragon Slayers, huh? No matter. They shall be gone and if not, I would like to play a little game."

He laugh again and this time, it was more colder and harsher for it rang out into the dark room where the Master waited.

* * *

"D-D-Do you t-think there are g-g-ghosts?!" Abigail sputter. She walk behind Liam; her hands clinging onto his shirt tightly as the gang made their way through the tunnel. It was dark so they had to find a few dried out torches in the ship. Liam and Raichi lit them with their fire power. The tunnel was wide enough to have about three people walk side by side and there was no water except for the dripping ceiling.

Abigail look around her and took such small steps that she was holding Liam back which made him annoyed. The others were already ahead of the two. Miriam and Raichi were holding the torches and they were up front; leading the way. Miki was flying ahead of the group; looking for safe routes through the tunnel.

Liam peer behind his shoulder and scowl. "Can you please stop holding me back?"

She glared at him and for a moment, she forgot about her fear of ghosts. But then she suddenly remember; her chocolate brown eyes falter and she held on to him more tightly.

She buried her face against his back and began walking faster; pushing him forward.

Liam let out a small sigh and gave a small grin in the dark. She's not so bad, he thought.

The gang made a series of twists and turns. Who knew one tunnel could turn in so many directions? The walls had weird drawings written all over but they didn't make any sense. Even Abigail failed.

Once or twice, a bug would scurried by. Miriam would let out a squeak and leap closer to Raichi. After a while, Destiny took charge of the torches Miriam were holding.

As they made their way deeper into the tunnel, the pathway became more narrower and there was an increase of water drippings. The gang were slowly getting soak.

"Huh?" Claire look up and pointed to the white light of a door ahead of them. "Maybe that's the exit!"

"Finally!" James shouted.

They ran towards it; Abigail in the lead because she didn't want to stay in the tunnel any longer. None of them seem to notice the old scenario of people trap in a dark place and then all of the sudden, they see the exit gleaming white. Idiots.

Crack. Miriam stop and look down at her feet. "What was that? Did I step on something?"

Raichi came up next to her. "What's wrong, Miri?"

She shook her head and remove her foot. Instantly, the tunnel began to groan and the floor started to shake.

Out of nowhere, a series of sharp arrows shot out from all sides from the holes that suddenly appeared from the walls.

"Duck!" Bryce shouted and all of them hit the deck. No luck! Spikes were coming out of the floor.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" The gang hop up and down the tunnel; avoiding the spikes as much as they could. They couldn't really fly either because the ceiling was too low, not that all of them could fly anyway.

They ran as fast as they could. The tunnel began groaning again. The ceiling shift. A bunch of blocks of stone rain down on them.

"Ahh!" This time, they really did ran for their lives.

"Miriam, this is your fault!" Jake yell.

The Celestial mage put both of her hands on her ears. "I don't wanna hear it. I don't wanna hear it! I didn't do it. I didn't do it!"

"Whatever! Just hurry up or do you want to be stone pancakes?" James said.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Yum! Pancakes!" Miki exclaim.

"NOT THAT KIND!"

"Hurry up, everyone!" Gavin call from ahead of them.

Liam jerk to a sudden stop and turn around. "I'm done with the running!" he complain.

"Wing slash of the Fire Dragon!" Both of his arms had a long array of fire at the end and he slash through several stones and arrows; burning them to the ground.

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Miriam wave a golden key in the air and poof! Out pop a pink haired maid.

"You called, Princess?" Virgo said. The maid know calls Lucy 'My lady' and Miriam 'Princess'.

"Create a tunnel and get us past that doorway!" Miriam shouted. "Hurry!"

"A tunnel inside a tunnel?" Miki asked. "That's confusing."

"Whatever!"

"As you wish, Princess." Virgo's eyes flash. She gave a small bow to Miriam and a tunnel form under their feet and drag them in. Another hole appear behind the doorway and the gang pull themselves up from the hole.

All around them was a cave that seem to be centuries of years old. They look around.

"Thanks, Virgo!" Miriam said to the spirit. Virgo nodded and disappear back to the Celestial World.

"These are ancient writings." Abigail murmured. She trace her hands along the strange symbols and pictures.

Zero stood next to her. "Hey, I think this is a prophecy!"

The others gather around.

Abigail examined it carefully. "Yeah, I think Zero is right. This does look like a prophecy!"

"Well? What does it say?" Violet asked.

"Um, it says: _Foes appear in the light and dark. Their souls will burn by the middle mark. A king seeks the glow to death. To destruction or recreation of the last breath. Three holds the key. To future or past they see_." Zero read. He look up to the confuse faces of the others.

"How do you read this?" James question.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Liam frown and cross his arms over his chest.

Abigail nodded. "Prophecies are usually full of riddles. You won't figure them out that easily!"

"But this had been here for hundreds of years! It can't come true now could it?" Destiny pointed out.

Bryce frown. "Maybe. But most of them take hundreds of years to come true. This one could come true or at least begin at any minute."

"What do you think it meant by _'To destruction or recreation of the last breath'_?" Raichi asked.

"What about just the _'Last breath'_ part? Doesn't that mean somebody dies?" Gavin pointed out.

"Hmm. Abigail and Zero, I want you two to copy that prophecy." Bryce said. He frown. "I think this has something to do with whatever that wizard group was doing. The rest of you, spread out and search for any more traps and writing that might be helpful."

"Aye, sir!"

While Abigail and Zero copied the ancient writing, the others look through the cave. Miriam and Raichi search the right corner of the cave that was deeper and more ancient than the rest of the cave.

"Hey, Raichi, what do you think about this 'wizard group' Bryce keeps on telling us about?" Miriam asked. Brown met brown.

Raichi tore his eyes away and shrug. "I don't really know. If only one of them, a girl no less, could defeat him so easily, then we might be in some trouble fighting all of them."

Miriam roll her eyes and gave a small smirk. "Yeah, like we already don't know that already."

Raichi chuckled. "Hey, you never know."

Miriam smiled and punch his arm playfully. He made a fake hurt expression and rub his arm, just for the fun of it. She laugh.

Destiny glared over at their direction. "Quit playing around!" she chided.

"Yes ma'am!"

Suddenly, the ceiling started to shake. Pieces of dirt crumpled from the fragile roof of the ancient cave. Something, or someone, was on top of them and by the sound of their foot steps, they weren't you average little critters.

"Abigail! Zero! Are you done?" Bryce shouted. The two mages nodded their head quickly; Abigail holding up a small notebook with writing.

Bryce let out a sigh of relief. He turn to the others. "We gotta get out of here and see if the ship is still standing!"

The gang piled out of the cave and race down the tunnel; the traps were, somehow had been deactivated. It wasn't long before they reached the surface and Abigail had felt more at ease.

What was really disturbing was the sight it front of them. A large, tall man, almost like an ogre, stood about a good ten feet away from them with a large army of wizards behind him. His eyes were tilted and droopy, like he haven't slept in some time and didn't care. He was bald and his face was somewhat green. His whole body was beefy and not the good kind. He had a snarl on his face and was dress in rags. Seriously, this guy was just plain ugly.

Liam's hands flared with fire. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

Abigail held him back. "Careful, this guy isn't as stupid as he looks."

Miriam's face fell grim, not at all like the cheerful look she had on earlier. "Yeah, can't you sense it bro?"

"I know." Liam answer. The two girls look stunned. Liam shot them a look of annoyance.

"So, this is the group my lady wishes me to destroy." The guy's voice was deep and hollow; like speaking inside a tomb. "I must say, she did leave me with quite the bunch. You aren't powerful yet are you weak either. Interesting."

"Don't treat us like artifacts!" Liam and Jake both shouted. They lung toward the ogre (man, whatever).

"Fire Dragon's Talons!" Liam swung a fiery strike at the ogre. As soon as he came close, the fire from his hands disappear and the ogre slam his huge hand; bringing Liam smack down to the ground.

"Oh, yeah? Then how about this?" Jake jump up above the ogre. The giant man didn't bother to lift his head up which annoyed Jake.

"Iron Dragon's Sword!" Jake's arm change to a spiked iron sword and he brought it down to the ogre's head but like before, his iron disappear and his arm was back. The ogre swung his arm up and slam Jake to the ground.

"What happen to their magic?!" Destiny demand.

The ogre smiled as if enjoying the pleasure of slamming down wizards. "So weak, so dumb. My lady had clearly miscalculated. Oh, excuse me. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Philyince. Loyal wizard to my lady and the Master."

Jake and Liam were slowly getting back up. They spitted dirt and sand out of their mouths.

"Who's your lady? And who the heck are you calling the Master?" Violet demanded. Philyince only laugh; his cruel voice rang out to the island. His soldiers didn't flinch as if this was an everyday thing. If it was, they seriously needed to get some ear wax.

"Ah, my young friend. I'm so sorry that you would never get to meet them because you will all be in the afterlife."

"I don't like this guy. He's strong." Miki mutters and lands in Miriam's arms. She nodded grimly. This guy wasn't just some big ugly dude with a horrible breath; no, he was a large amount of magical energy. A flip of his finger could lead the death to them all.

Her mind wonder to a line in the prophecy. 'To destruction or recreation of the last breath'. Could this be it?

Miriam quickly shot Abigail a look. Her blue haired best friend nodded. They had to find out the source of this guy's magic or else they were doom.

But first, they had to stall. "So, who's your 'lady'? Your girlfriend?" Miriam taunted. She highly thought anybody would even come close to this guy, much less dating him.

He snort which made him more ugly than ever. "Ha! That's a good one! But no, the Master does not allow it." Philyince look over at Bryce who had tension all over his body. "I believe you have met her."

Bryce's mouth turn into a tight frown. "She holds a higher rank than I thought."

"Now, let's cut the chit chat. Army, move out!" Philyince shouted and waved his arm up high before letting it fall.

The whole army advance on the gang and a free for all fight broke loose. Miriam and Abigail stood back-to-back as they has always done many times.

"Open! Gate of the Bull! Taurus!" Miriam wave a golden key in the air that was different than Virgo's and out pop Taurus, the giant bull with the swinging ax.

"Moo! I get to let loose, huh Miriam? Anyway, you got a nice body like your mother!" There were hearts in his eyes as he look at Miriam.

She sigh and pointed to the soldiers behind him. "All yours."

Taurus swiftly swung his ax around, knocking over and sending some soldiers flying.

While Taurus was busy, Miriam grab her whip and slash at a few coming her way. She jump up high in the air.

"Open! Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!"

"We are!" A guy with red and white clothing that had scorpion lags attach to his back. His red and white hair was spiking. "Sand Buster!" A tornado of sand erupted from Scorpio's tail and shot towards the wave of soldiers; whirling them around and around so that you could clearly see circles in their eyes.

"Solid Script: Fire!" The words Abigail wrote in the air with her hand did the thing the word meant. A few soldiers just got barbecued. A couple more sneak up behind her. She quickly spun around.

"Solid Script: Oil!" A rush of oil spread out and had the soldiers take a slip in the wet side.

A bunch more were advancing and the girls were trying their best to hold them off but they were also looking over at Philyince's and Liam's and Jake's battle. The boys were making a single dent in that guy, who seem to be just standing there.

"Satan Soul!" Violet quickly transform into one of her demon forms. Some of the soldiers back away but most held their ground which was a very big mistake for their part.

"Evil Explosion!" A dark gyro ball form in Violet's palms and she sent a laser of the energy at the soldiers around her.

She attack another in the stomach while whipping around to kick another on the head; making a large dent of his forehead. She drew back on another and caught him in surprise by grabbing his leg and whirling him around.

"Requip! Black Wing Armor!" Destiny requip into a black armor with bat-like wings and a large black sword. "Moon Flash!" Destiny lung at several soldiers and they discover a few seconds later, they were covered up with scars and scratches.

One lung forward at Destiny. She lower herself to the ground and used one leg to kick him up into the air. Another step up and she whirl herself with her sword, knocking some of them to the ground.

"Gavin!" James shouted. His brother nodded and sent a rush of water his way. "Ice Make: Hammer!" A giant ice hammer appear in James' hand and he slam it down on a couple of soldiers that had been turn into some soldier pankeria!

"Water Cyclone!" Gavin unleash a water spiral towards a wave of soldiers.

"Ice Make: Floor!" James set a section of the ground on ice. (A/N: For those who doesn't know how to ice skate, you will slip and fall a lot, mostly on your bottom. Trust me, I have gone through the pain many times)

"Water Wall!" Gavin raise a wall of water to defend himself from a couple of spears that were heading his way.

"Just how many of them are there?! Purple Fire!" Raichi set purple sticky fire that wrap itself around some soldiers and pin them to a nearby boulder.

"Sky Dragon's Fangs!" A rush of wind exploded from Claire's mouth as she ran through some of the enemies.

"Claire, behind you!" Zero shouted. While Claire was attacking, another was sneaking up behind her. "Dark Ecriture: Fear!" Rune letters appear on the soldier's chest and he fell to the ground; crying with pain.

"Thank you!" Claire said and turn to face her next opponents. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" A hurricane of wind shot out of her mouth and at the soldiers.

"Grand Chariot!" Bryce set six circles of magic in the air that were all connected. They glowed and rain a shower of magic, eliminating a couple of soldiers.

Is there a stop to the soldiers? It seems Liam and Jake aren't making a dent in Philyince.

* * *

**Okay, so I did delay the enterance of the main enemy but the chapter was getting too long! So sue me why don't you? Anyway, I promise you will know the true enemy which is the 'wizard group' Bryce keeps on telling them about. But it is gonna take a little twist when the two sides meet. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter of 'Rise up, Fairy Tail!' is coming up! I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own the characters that I created and the story. Other than that, all rights to go the author.**

* * *

"Fire Dragon's Claw!"

"Iron Dragon's Club!"

Liam's feet wrap in fire and he launch a kick at Philyince. The giant ugly ogre simply held up his hand and the fire around Liam's feet disappeared.

"What?!" Liam growl and jump up.

Jake turn his arm into a giant club and shot it towards the big guy. He merely smiled as he point a finger at Jake. Instantly, the club turn back into bone and flesh.

Jake cursed under his breath.

Philyince snap his fingers at the two Dragon Slayers and suddenly, they felt like the wind had just got knock out of them; making them fall to the ground.

"Ya know, I really hate this jerk." Jake cough. He slowly got back to his feet.

"How long is he just going to play with us?" Liam scowl.

They had been fighting the guy for a while now and he hasn't even taken a breath of tiring! Liam and Jake could hear the others fighting. They can't lose to THIS guy.

"Magic won't work." Liam began.

Jake crack his knuckles. "We fight without."

Philyince roar with laughter. "Do you really think you could beat me without using magic? I was born for combat!"

"No, really?" Liam and Jake said sarcastically. The ogre glared at them.

They both launch themselves at Philyince. Jake dove under the big guy's legs and came up from behind. Philyince turn around, his hand about to hit Jake when Liam was suddenly near his head.

The flame boy slam his fists on Philyince's head while Jake punch him in the stomach. He stagger back and wave his hand.

But he was too slow as Liam shot forward and headbutt Philyince's skull. Jake kick his legs; sending the big guy to the ground.

Philyince tried to sit up but the boys held him down.

Jake grin. "Well, that wasn't hard."

"Yeah, we gotta learn not to always fight with magic. Especially with a guy like him."

Jake nodded in agreement.

"Jake!"

"Liam!"

The two boys quickly turn to their shouting sisters. The girls were waving and pointing at Philyince, their faces were fill with panic. The boys stared at them in confusion.

"Hahahaha hehehe!" Philyince's body started to glow. Liam and Jake quickly jump back. The big guy was laughing like a mad man, or in this case, ogre as he slowly got up. "Fools!"

He point a finger at Liam. A strong force field was sent towards the pink haired with yellow streaks boy, making him shot off the ground and toss into a boulder.

The giant turn to face Jake and wave his hand. Jake was pull off the ground and was twirl in a circle before he was slam down, face first.

Philyince laugh again at the boys. The two Dragon Slayers slowly got up and spit dirt out of their mouths. Their clothes were covered with dust and were torn.

"Man, is that guy annoying!" Liam said as he brush dirt off his face.

"The definition of an ugly, horrible, smells like year old socks put together that looks like green oranges for a guy." Jake said. He pick a piece of rock off his shirt. "Is he even human?"

"You got me."

"Why you! Haven't your parents ever taught you any manners?!" Philyince shouted. "Especially to your elders!"

The boys shook their heads. "No."

"WHAT?!" The giant yell in disbelief. "What kind of idiots are your parents?"

"Well, no. Actually, Mom did teach but I acted too much like Dad that after a while, she sort of gave up." Liam admit.

It was true. Lucy had wanted her kids to be polite, at least for a few hours considering that every time they went somewhere, the kids and Natsu were always causing trouble.

Such as the time when Lucy went to meet a clothes designer and the little trio had followed her into the huge mansion. Let's just say that Lucy was able to keep the designer from exploding when the three had destroyed her new line of animal theme clothing that they thought was really ugly, especially with the smiling monkey with red glowing eyes slippers that Miriam claimed to have stalk her. They also destroyed more than half of her house because they kept on knocking statues over. Like dominos.

Too bad both Liam and Miriam inherited Natsu's manners instead.

Jake grin. "Same."

It seems Jake and Abigail are in the same loop with their father.

"They can't learn manners even in their sleep!" Miriam and Abigail yell. The girls were a bit more careful but not by much.

"Shut up!"

"How did I get stuck with this?" Philyince groan. "Kids that have no respect."

"You?! What about us?!" Liam and Jake shouted. The giant shrug.

They glared at him. They both gave a low growl fit for a Dragon Slayer.

"Solid Script: Fire!" Abigail unleash a wave of fire towards Liam. He jump up and caught it in his mouth. He ate it and smirk.

"Solid Script: Iron!" The young mage's writing turn into iron above her brother's head. He finish it with big bites and grin slyly.

"I'm all fired up."

"Gee hee."

Yup, their fathers really are Natsu and Gajeel. They're idiots but they're not weak.

Philyince laugh. "Didn't you learn your lesson? Magic won't work on me!"

"Wow, really?" There was sarcasm dripping from the boys' tones. Philyince's ugly face turn beet red.

"Yes. Now I need to teach you two some manners." Philyince crack his knuckles. He lunge for the boys. They quickly jump up and spun back.

"Come on, big guy." Liam wave a hand that was expanding fire by the second.

The green ogre growl and thrust his hand towards Liam. Jake quickly wrap a rock around with his iron and shield Liam. The iron didn't disappeared.

Liam jump up and was able to land a fire punch when Philyince was in a dumbfound state. The giant stagger but other than that, he wave the fire away from Liam.

"Hmm. An amusing trick." Philyince smirk. "But it won't work. My body cannot be destroyed."

"Ya think we were aiming for that?" Jake smirk himself. "Abi, what's the catch?"

"He got no speed! Use his size to your advantage! He can't take away magic from living things!" His sister yell at him as she dodge another soldier.

"Got that?" Jake asked Liam. He nodded.

"Iron Dragon's Sword!" Jake's arm turn into a razor sharp sword with spikes coming out from all sides. He use the sword to toss Liam up high.

Liam lunge at Philyince who put his hands up. But Liam was to quick for him. The Fire Dragon Slayer flip over his head and went close to his back.

Before Philyince could turn, Liam threw a series of fireballs which, seems to have set the giant's pants on fire.

"Hot! Hot! Gah, you brat!" Philyince ran around in circles and pat on his pants.

Liam and Jake laugh before they got serious again.

Jake jump over Philyince's head. "Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!" A series of spears attack Philyince; locking him to the ground. He tried to get up, but Jake's spears had pin him down hard, including his hands.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Liam's hands surround with fire and he spun around; wrapping the flame around like a tornado. It hit Philyince with such force that the spears rode the current of the flames and jab the giant.

Philyince yell in pain. "Agh!"

The giant just got fried and jab.

The soldiers ran to wherever they came from when they saw their leader defeated.

"And don't come back!" James shouted after them.

"Yeah!" Gavin yell.

"You guys did good." Destiny congratulate them.

"Good? We were awesome!" Liam and Jake pump their fist into the air.

"Oh, boy."

"Aye!" Miki exclaim.

"Huh?" Miriam bent down and pick up a scroll. "Hey guys. I think one of the soldiers drop this."

The others cam over. Miriam open the scroll. It showed a picture of three islands. A floating red arrow point to the island in the middle.

Bryce took the scroll and look it over. "I think this must be the three islands those guys were talking about. The red arrow is like a locator. We're on the island in the middle."

Violet pointed to a new arrow that was glowing blue. It seem to have suddenly appeared. The arrow was pointing to the island to the left. "Does that mean it wants us to go there?"

"Yup. I think so." Raichi said.

"Three. Hey, you guys remember that line in the prophecy? 'Three holds the key. To the future or past they see.' Do you think it has something to do with these islands?" Miriam asked.

"Remember, we still don't know if that prophecy will come true now." Destiny pointed out.

"It could or it could not." Abigail said.

"Well, we'll think about that later. Let's just get to that island." James announce.

Zero nodded. "Look. The coordinates are showing." It was true. Blue colored numbers appear on the island to the left.

"Liam-san, Jake-san, I should do treatment on your wounds." Claire's hands glow with magic as she started to heal the boys' wounds.

"Thanks, Claire."

"We're gonna get sail." Miki said.

Liam and Jake groan while the others just laugh.

* * *

"So, it seems Philyince has failed. Well, I didn't expect him to win." Alice said.

"With that giant body of his? I doubt it." A girl with flowing pink hair that went to about her back that had two pig tails was sitting on the deck of he boat. The girl was younger than Alice; by two years at the most. She wore a simple sleeveless pink blouse with a snowy white scarf around her neck. She wore white but with pink armbands that went to her elbows on her arms and a white skirt. She had gray leggings with pink on her legs and she had black flats. Her violet eyes glow in annoyance.

"Juliet. You know of his ability. He's not that bad." A boy with brown hair and green eyes stood next to the pink haired girl. He wore a green and black coat with the zipper open to his chest that was showing a white tee. He wore brown pants with black shoes. A silver chain pendent swung around his neck which had a strange marking to it.

Another boy scoff. "Ya think, Jack? I could beat him with my eyes closed." The boy had black hair and gold eyes. His hair was spiky and he had on a backwards cap. He wore a black with gold lining jacket with a red shirt inside that was hanging open. He wore black shorts with two silver chains wrap in gold cloth that hung from his belt. At his feet were black and white sneakers and over his shoulders was a long, sharp spear.

"I so agree with you, Len." A boy came up to view. He was tall with red hair and red eyes. He wore a sleeveless black top with silver lining and silver shorts. He had black shoes and a large scar on his right cheek, probably from a previous battle.

A girl about the age of 14, the same as Juliet, roll her eyes. "You always like fighting, Kazuma." The girl had wavy orange hair that ran through her back with a feather caught in it and ocean-blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless blue and white shirt with pink shorts. She had blue sneakers with white socks that went up to her knees and had a pearl necklace around her neck. She wore long, white armbands on her arms. She was also holding an orange tabby cat in her arms.

"Yeah, well. It's my thing, Harmony." Kazuma shrug. "So why do we have to go 'greet' Fairy Tail?"

Alice look at all of them. "Because I said we would if they were able to defeat Philyince."

Len snort. "Like he was of any of a challenge."

Alice shrug. "Anyway, we're going to meet them and do this and that and then send them flying."

"Why does everything we do always end up destroying something?" Harmony mutters. "Or someone?"

Juliet's body glow and she transform into a different side of her. She now had black hair in a high ponytail with her bangs going down her face and the same violet eyes. She wore a black short sleeve top with a white skull that had a red slash through it and black shorts with a loose silver belt hanging. She had black and purple high tops and black cut off gloves with red lining on her arms that were connected to the sleeves of her top. "Because it's fun, Harmony!" she smirk.

Alice sigh. "Go back to normal, Juliet. Your devil side is always causing trouble."

The 14 year old girl groan and she transform back into her normal form. "What's the plan?"

"Do we get to fight them?" Jack said.

"I hope so." Kazuma said, looking over at Alice. He always listen to her. One reason was because she was the leader and the other was that he fallen head over heels for her. The boy had had a crush on her since they met yet she always turn him down.

"We'll see."

Len groan. "I hate it when you say that!"

"Deal with it." Juliet said. Len glared at her and brought his spear up.

She smiled and her body glow again. But this time, she was in a pink and white for the lining dress with little white ruffles on her arms. In the middle of the dress was a white slash with a large bow at one end. She had pink flats with white bows at the end. Her hair was in two long pigtails tied with pink flowing ribbons. Her hair was also now blonde and her violet eyes shone.

Len recoil as she smiled at him sweetly. "Seriously? Angel?"

Jack laugh. "She got two sides to her. One devil, one angel. But seriously, go back to normal before you could get me to hand over my brownies."

Juliet gave a small pout and went back to normal. "But I want your brownies!"

Alice roll her eyes. "Quit complaining. You already ate the most of us."

Harmony giggled. "She took your piece, onee-chan!"

Alice scowl as the others laugh.

The group got along very well. They know all about each others' weaknesses and strengths. Basically, they had known each other since their childhoods. Well, they are different ages. Alice 16; Harmony 14; Juliet 14; Kazuma 17; Jack 17; and Len 17. About the same ages as the gang.

"Hey, didn't you say you beat one of them, Alice?" Juliet asked. Alice nodded.

"I didn't get his name but I've seen him before as one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail."

"Was he strong?" Jack asked curiously.

Alice shrug and rub her head sheepishly. "Yeah, a bit. I got distracted."

Juliet smirk and her angel form appear. Alice gulp as the blonde girl smiled slyly. "You? Distracted? Hmm, I wonder why. Care to explain?"

Alice smiled uneasily and step back. One hint about Juliet: Never, ever, EVER get caught in one of Juliet's romantic webs. Especially when she's in her angel form. She will never let you escape until you spill the beans.

"Um, did I say distracted? I meant that I was distracted by the mark on his face." At this, Juliet's smirk widely. "I mean no! No, uh, I was-"

"Hmm." Juliet muse. "Very interesting."

Kazuma scowl. "Why would she like a guy like, well whatever he was like."

"Somebody's jealous." Harmony tease. Jack and Len snickers.

"Was he cute?" Juliet press.

Alice refuse to answer. She was already in deep. No sense in going farther.

"Well, I don't really care. I just don't want to get bored." Len examined the tip of his spear.

"Guys, there's the island!" Harmony exclaim as she pointed to a land form that they were soon coming across. The others turn to look.

Kazuma smirk. "Let's see how strong they are."

"I'm ready." Len toss his spear in the air and caught it behind his back. The way he was handling it was like handling a baton.

Alice nodded as they continue to sail towards the island that guards the west.

* * *

"Finally! I am never going on a boat again!" Liam shouted as he jump off the boat and landed on the soft sand.

Jake landed after him. "Ditto."

"You guys always say that." Miki pointed out, flying above them.

"Whatever."

"So now we're here. What's next on the To-Do list?" Violet asked.

The others look over at Bryce who was holding on to the map they found carefully.

He shrug. "I don't know. Look for clues, I guess?"

The others fell anime-style.

"Seriously? You have no clue at all?" Miriam said.

"Aye!" Miki exclaim.

"Shut up, cat." Gavin said.

"We had to take a very dangerous trip, you know!" Liam and Jake shouted.

"It was just a boat ride." Zero pointed out.

"SAME THING!"

"No it's not." Abigail shook her head. They just glared at her.

"Come on, let's get searching." Destiny sigh.

They end the conversation at that and continue their way towards the forest on the island.

* * *

This island was a bit different than the last, atlas, both had the same mysterious power coming from within. There was more greenery on this island. Everywhere they looked, there was wildlife covering up the land. Tall, lush trees made the forests. Flowers decorated the grasslands. The sun was shining and the gang was happy with it. The breeze blew gently on their faces as they walk up the trail.

It wasn't before long before they came to a clearing in the forest. It was wide and to the east and west were cliffs and boulders. The gang could tell that this was the center of the island's powers.

Bryce knelt down and touch the ground. "Something is down there."

Abigail immediately shook her head. "Oh no. I am not going underground again!"

"There isn't a tunnel, Abigail!" Miki said.

"Why doesn't that reassures me?"

"Or, not that we know of." Raichi said. Abigail glared at him and he shrug.

"Now what?" Liam complain as he stomp on the ground.

"Are you sure about this, Alice? They don't look that strong to me." A voice said from the east side of the gang.

The gang look over at the direction of the voice and saw six figures standing on top of a large boulder to the east. Three girls, three boys. All of them had large amounts of magical energy inside of them that the gang was very aware of.

Jake's eyes narrow at the girl with the pink hair who had said the comment about them earlier. "Yeah? Why don't you try me?"

The girl's lips curve into a small smile. "This boy got guts. Let me take him."

"I'll take any of you on."

Bryce gave a low growl as he look at the girl with the long turquoise hair that had a side ponytail. "You."

Destiny frown. "She's the one who beat you?"

"And sent that ugly guy after us?" Violet added.

The turquoise haired girl smirk at Bryce. "So we meet again, Fairy Tail boy. I would have sworn you had learn your lesson the last time but I guess you didn't. That reminds me, I never did introduce myself at our, ah, last encounter. I'm Alice, leader of the 6 Lethal God-Rulers."

"The 6 Lethal God-Rulers?" Liam asked. "Never heard of you and I don't care."

"I don't either. Especially after that pink hair chick just insulted me!" Jake shouted accusingly towards the girl.

She smirk. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did that wound your pride? The name is Juliet, not 'Pink hair chick'. Remember that, idiot."

"You better wish you have a good dentist." Jake mumble angrily. "Because I'm going to knock your teeth out." She laugh.

"As a matter of fact, I do. What's your name?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"'Cause I do, Iron Brain."

"How did you know I use iron?"

"You have a piece of iron in your mouth, dumb head."

Jake munch on the rest of the piece of iron and rack his brain for some comebacks but nothing came. Juliet laugh again and Jake glared at her.

"Juliet, quit playing around." A boy with brown hair and green eyes chided.

She roll her eyes. "You never get to let me have any fun, Jack. You're lucky I'm not in my devil form."

"Devil form?" Jake asked in confusion.

Juliet smirk. "I'm the Heavell God. I stand for Heaven and Hell therefore I have two sides. A devil and an angel."

Jake tried to picture her as an angel but he couldn't see the picture. But with the devil, he was going to have nightmares for weeks.

"So you act differently?" James asked.

"Yup."

"Juliet, you shouldn't be talking to strangers." An orange hair girl said, looking worried.

"Don't worry about it, Harmony. They won't remember once we knock some sense into their heads." A red hair boy grin slyly at the gang.

Alice sigh. "Calm down, Kazuma. You know what the Master wants."

Kazuma groan. "I still can't believe his orders."

"Who's the Master?" Miki asked.

The God-Rulers look at him as if just realizing he was there.

"Neko!" Harmony shouted excitedly. "And flying and talking too!" The gang look at her in confusion.

"She's the Animal God." Jack explain. They nodded in understanding.

"Aye! I'm Miki!"

Harmony squeal. "Cute!"

Violet was staring at the black hair boy who hasn't spoke up yet. He stare back at her with his gold eyes. Zero notice and kept looking back and forth between the two.

"What?" she growl. His lips smirk and his eyes search her.

He place his long spear on his shoulders. "Nothing. Just seem to think you might put up a good fight. Name's Len."

Violet's eyes narrow. "Violet. Might? Oh please, guys like you are all about talk!" she smirk and his eyes narrow.

"Why are we still talking?!" Kazuma threw his hands up in the air.

As fast as a cat, tension broke through as the two sides ready themselves. Enough talk. Let's rock and roll.

* * *

**The next chapter as you all may have guess, has a LOT of fighting but it's not much. A little twist is coming up that will turn their worlds upside down! Stay tuned! (God, I sound like a TV host) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so this part starts off with fighting but then it goes into confusion and suspicions. I know, confusing right? Truth to be told, I don't know what I was thinking when I was making this chapter. I don't own Fairy Tail. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Jake angle his attack towards Juliet.

The girl flip to get out of the stream of iron. "Heavell God's Bellow!" A series of black and white magic mix that shot out of Juliet's mouth.

Jake dodge it. "A God Slayer, huh? I should have guess with your name as 'God-Ruler'."

Juliet smiled and landed a couple of feet away from him. "We're kind of like God Slayers but with much more power to slay or rule a god."

He smirk. "Nice. Iron Dragon's Club!" Jake's arm turn into a club and shot towards Juliet. She quickly jump up, making him hit a boulder.

In an instance, she was near him. She smiled slyly. "Heavell God's Dance!" A spiral of black and white energy caught Jake in it's currents and swept him up.

Juliet rode the current and kick Jake in the stomach; making him fall to the ground at amazing speed. At the last moment, Jake created a force with his iron slamming down on the ground and jump back up.

He slam head first into Juliet who tumbled but was able to land on her feet. He lunge at her and she did a back flip to his side. She then used her breath attack on him, knocking him over to one side.

He glared at her. "Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!" Series of spears came towards Juliet.

"Heavell God's Punishment!" Juliet slam her hands to the ground and it crack open. Fire erupted as geysers that deflected Jake's spears.

Jake curse under his breath.

* * *

"Nature God's Bellow!" Alice release the energy of the earth from her breath attack at Bryce.

"Grand Chariot!" Bryce quickly dodge the attack and sent down pillars of power from the circles in the sky at Alice.

Alice raise her hand and the earth shield her. But she was slow to see Bryce coming at her with great speed. He grab her and toss her into the air. She flip over and kick him. He grab her leg and toss her to the ground.

"Nature God's Cloud!" Alice shot a stream of energy that clouded around Bryce as the both of them fell to the ground. Bryce tried to fight his way out of the fog but it was sucking up his power and he was beginning to feel weak.

Alice landed on her feet while Bryce crash down; the clouds still around him. She walk over and set her foot on his head, keeping him down as he struggled.

"I won against you before and I can do it again." Alice smirk.

Bryce force himself to lift his head and look at her in the eye. "I'm a member of Fairy Tail. We never lose twice to the same enemy." he gave her a crooked smile and grab her feet. He flip her over towards a boulder. She smash through it and he got up, the clouds now gone.

* * *

"Fire Dragon's Elbow!" Flame shot out from Liam's elbows and he lunge at Harmony. She dive down and brought her foot to his chest. He crash into a tree.

"Ice Make: Floor!" James turn the area around them to ice and Harmony slip and fell. Quickly recovering, she dodge a punch from James. He grab her wrist and pull her down onto the ice.

"Animal God's Bellow!" Using her breath attack to blast the ice, she escape from James but Liam headbutt her from behind.

Harmony stagger but she manage to stay on her feet. "Animal God's Claw!" she launch herself and slash both of them, making them flinch and roar in pain.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Liam use his flaming breath attack.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Dozens of ice lances came from James' maker magic and towards Harmony.

"Animal God's Summon!" Harmony threw her hand in the air and a force waved over James and Liam.

Soon, all surrounding them, were hundreds of different kinds of animals. Two tigers jump in the way of the boys' attacks and claw through the magic. Both boys curse under their breath.

* * *

"Satan Soul: Halphas!" Violet transform into another one of her demon forms that was different than the last.

Len smirk and raise his spear. "Lightning God's Spear!" Thunder echo from above and crash into Len's spear. The weapon glowed and sparks shot from it.

In a instant, Violet was in front of Len. He defected her punch. She scowl and came at him with thousands of highly speed punches. Len use his spear to block them. Each time her hand touch the spear, it sent an electrical current into her body.

She finally stagger back and soon flip around and landed a kick on his spear, making it fly off his hands.

Len didn't seem to care. "Lightning God's Electron!" he sent circles of lighting at Violet. She tried to dodge them but they kept on following her as she flew at amazing speed.

They soon circled her and shot lighting into her body. She tried to break free but they had lock her in some kind of force field.

Len smirk and she glared at him. No way was she going down now. "Satan Soul!" Violet transform into the original form.

"Evil Explosion!" she fired a dark mass of energy all around her and broke free of her prison. Her demon wings spread and she shot into the air.

"Lightning God's Storm!" Up ahead, storm clouds began to gather and Len shot lightning towards Violet's direction.

One hit and she shot back down. Len kick her back into the air and he jump. He slam his fists on her stomach and made her hit the ground. A crater form as Violet began to gather energy around her, forming a dark globe.

"Soul Extinction!" she shot a purple stream of dark energy at Len. He didn't have time to defect it so it crash into him and wipe out a good portion of the trees in the back.

He glared at her and she smirk back.

* * *

"Wind God's Boreas!" Jack gather the wind in two dark spirals before unleashing them at Destiny and Abigail.

The two girls were blown back as well as pieces of rock and dirt.

"Solid Script: Shield!" Abigail created an iron shield to block out the rest of the wind. Destiny quickly came out and a sword appear at her hand.

She tried to bang her sword against Jack but he flip a finger and she was sent flying into the air.

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!" A circle of very sharp swords appear around Destiny as she requip into her armor.

She lunge at Jack and caught him with her swords. He kick one of them and slam into Destiny who flip over, giving him a kick on the back. He fell but rode the wind which lift him up.

They lock in combat in a series of punches and kicks.

"Solid Script: Water!" Abigail unleash a tidal wave of water towards Jack. Destiny flew out of the way just in time before the water hit.

Jack created an air bubble of strong winds to black the water.

* * *

"Open! Gate of the goat! Capricorn!" Miriam wave a golden key towards the sky and a goat that stood on two legs and was wearing a black suit with dark sunglasses appear by her side.

Kazuma dove into the shadow and came up behind Capricorn and kick him. The goat stagger and whip around so fast to punch Kazuma in the face.

"Shadow God's Illusion!" Suddenly, all around them was nothingness. They drifted along the crazed space.

"Sky Dragon's Heal!" Claire was able to use the white magic in her healing powers to break through the illusion.

"Purple Fire!" Raichi caught Kazuma by the wrist. The red hair boy pull on the fire and toss Raichi into the air.

"Dark Ecriture: Pain!" Zero quickly wrote the runes on Kazuma's chest and the boy howl in pain. He fell to his knees but was able to send a force of shadow magic that knock them out.

"Water Spikes!" Gavin sent sharp spikes of water towards Kazuma but he crush them into droplets.

* * *

The gang continue to fight the God-Rulers. Both sides weren't backing down one bit. They clash head on with their magical powers but they couldn't see that the ground underneath them was starting to break, piece by piece.

The trees howl and the cliffs shook until finally, the ground started to glow and the two sides stared at it in shock. The animals ran away and the tension in the sky tighten.

"Oh god, what's going on?" Miriam shouted.

"The ground is glowing!" Miki exclaim.

"Yes, we are over that already!" Both sides yell at the cat.

The ground continued to crumple and there was some force that was pulling the kids to the ground; making them unable to fly up to higher ground.

Before long, the ground broke loose and a giant magic circle appear that none of them seem to know what is was. The kids were soon swallow up by the earth and sent into who knows where.

* * *

"Oof!" Juliet fell on top of something that well, wasn't exactly hard. A sharp pain went to her ankle and she rubbed it.

Something groan from under her. She lift her head to find Jake laying down on the rocky floor of the, well wherever they are anyway.

"Can you get off?" Jake groan.

She sat up on his stomach and glared at him. "I'm not that heavy!"

He shrug. "Maybe not but the impact was hard. Get off!"

She huff and got off of him. She then look around as the Iron Dragon Slayer stood up. They were in a dark tunnel that seem to go for a long ways. She look up at the ceiling and could see that large amounts of magical power could cave them it. The walls were very dry as if water never came near. There were small cracks everywhere and their only choice was to go straight forward.

"Where are we?" Jake asked. She shrug.

"I don't know. The ground swallow us and drop us here."

"Bryce did say something about some power under the ground where all of us were fighting. I guess our magic trigger it and this is what we get in return." Jake brush off a piece of dirt from his black hair.

"Excuse me? Are you saying that I'm a bother?" Juliet scowl at him. He look startled for a second before realizing what he had said.

"It's not like we're on good terms." Jake said, clearly dense. She smack his head.

"Ow!" he rub his head. She glared at her and started to walk off. He caught up and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I may be an idiot but I'm not that dumb. We need to work together to get out of this which is weird considering I've only known you for a few seconds as an enemy and now you became my ally." Jake said, serious.

"Who says I'm an ally?" Juliet cross her arms around her chest.

"Ya want to stay here and fight under the ceiling caves us in?" Jake gave her a look.

"No, but would I want to stay with you?" Juliet stuck her chin in the air.

"What's wrong with me?" Jake exclaim while growling.

"Oh, I don't know. Everything?" Juliet roll her eyes.

"Like?" Jake press, getting closer to the black hair girl.

"You're dense, an idiot, an Iron-brain, stupid head, dumb nut and many others." she pointed out.

"You don't make any sense!" Jake threw his hands up in the air.

She scowl and step back. He step forward.

"So, are we going to work together or not?" Jake asked. Before she could make a comment, he grab her wrist with one hand and clamp her mouth with the other.

"Mhn!" Juliet tried to pull Jake's hand off her mouth but his grip was firm.

Jake smirk at the girl. "Give it up. I'm stronger."

Juliet look at him with fierce eyes and punch his stomach. He stagger a bit, but kept his grip. She was shock to find that he had turn his stomach into iron. No wonder it was so hard.

He gave a small groan as she started to hit his arm over and over again. "Come on, already. I don't want to stay here all day being a kitty toy!"

Her eyes sent him a victory look. He roll his eyes.

"Seriously, Julie. I-"

"It's Juliet!" the girl tried to say through his hand. He sigh and lets hold of her mouth but wrap his hands around her wrists tightly instead.

"God! I almost died!" Juliet sputters.

Jake roll his eyes. "I wasn't going to kill you. Enemy or not." Juliet look at him curiously.

"Why?"

"Just because." he said stubbornly.

"Can you let go of me?" Juliet whined.

He look at her sternly. "After you listen without making a rude comment every few seconds when I'm talking!"

"You're boring." Juliet pointed out.

Jake groan. "Why me? I hate dealing with girls." Juliet smirk.

"We have to work together if you ever want to be out of this freak show!"

"Why would you care?"

"'Cause I don't want to say in this place."

She hesitate but place her hand in front of him. "Truce. For now, anyway."

Jake took her hand and shook it. He gave her a grin. "You bet."

Juliet smirk. "Don't think lowly of me, boy." she transform into her devil side and Jake's eyes widen.

He then grin slyly. "It's Jake. Remember that, devil girl."

And he gets hit again in the head. It's lucky that he has such a thick skull.

* * *

Liam groan and felt something on his face. His hand was wrap around something; something swishy and not exactly large or small.

He smell blueberries with vanilla but he didn't know where than came from. His hand swish the well, whatever it was again and the thing on top of him squeak.

He soon felt the pleasure of being thrown up against the wall of what appears to be a building of some sort. He rub his head and look over at whoever or whatever had thrown him.

Abigail was sitting a few feet away and was glaring at him while hugging her chest tightly. Her face was red but her eyes were fierce.

Liam's eyes landed on her chest and he understood at the thing he was swishing. He gulp. "Um, hi?"

"Jerk. Pervert. Idiot. Flame-brain." Abigail continue to speak lowly of him.

"James's the pervert! Way more than Gavin actually." Liam protest. Abigail roll her eyes and got up.

"So, where are we?" Liam asked, looking around. They were in some sort of white dome with very little furniture and large, clear windows. They could see that they were really high up judging from the view of the windows. A few doors was around for anyone who went in and out of the dome rooms.

The room they were in was huge with a long, glass table with chairs and a large black screen hanging from the wall. The room was tidy and neat as if somebody cleans it every few seconds.

"Business office, duh." Abigail walk around the room.

"Where are the others?"

"Probably lost somewhere like we are." she turn to face him. "Do you think that some of them landed with the God-Rulers?"

Liam shrug. "They might. After all, they did got suck up as much as we did."

Abigail nodded and walk towards the door with Liam trailing her.

* * *

Miriam rub her head. "Where are we, Rai?"

Raichi stood up and brush himself off. He extend a hand to Miriam and the blonde girl took it and stood up. "I don't know. I hope the others are alright."

Miriam gave a small, assuring smile. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

The two look around themselves. They were in the middle of a vast, barren land where they couldn't see anything except for dry dirt and maybe a few grasslands growing here and there. The temperature was unusually normal; not at all really warm or really cold for a barren land like this. There was no road anywhere that was leading to anything or anywhere.

"Now what?" Miriam asked, worried. She wonder where the others were. Her annoying brother and the others couldn't have gotten far could they?

Raichi gave her a reassuring smile. "Let's just explore, shall we?"

Miriam nodded and the two set down to wherever.

* * *

Bryce and Alice stood a couple of feet away from each other. They didn't look like they were about to attack; just having an intense stare down which really, is leading to nowhere.

Both knew they can fallen into some kind of magic circle that takes them to different parts of the world. And both knew that they had to work together to break the spell. But neither wanted too. Both leaders and both equally stubborn.

They were in a junkyard in the middle of nowhere surrounded by piles and piles not to mention mountains of scrap metal. Bryce thought Jake would love this kind of place. A feast for the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"So?" Alice finally spoke up. Bryce raised an eyebrow.

"So what?"

"You know what we should do."

"Or do you."

Alice sighs and step towards him. She held out her hand and gave a look of annoyance. "I need to find my team. You better make a truce with me."

"Gee, wow. That's a nice way to ask someone." Bryce roll his eyes and shook her hand.

"Yeah, well. Nobody asked you." Alice whirl around and kick a tin can.

"You just did!"

"Did I?"

"Agh!" Bryce scowl at her in annoyance. Alice was enjoying every bit of it as she smirk. "Girls." he mutters.

* * *

"Of all the people, I had to be stuck with you!" Violet snarl at Len. He shrug; his spear on his shoulders.

The two were in an abandon mine. There were droplets of water coming down the ceiling on the clay wall. A broken down cart track flow throughout the mine. A few light bulbs still work over the many years which gave them some dim light to be able to see each other. The mine tunnel was wide to be able to have five people walking alongside each other.

"Are you always this aggressive?" Len asked. Violet scoff and roll her eyes.

"Says the person who's more of a dense idiot than I am."

Len narrow his eyes at her comment. "Yes, says the person who doesn't realize that we have to work together in order to get out of this freak show!"

Violet glared at him. "Not so smart to come up with your own words, are ya Len?" Violet quickly transform and slam him against the wall.

Len's spear drop to the floor as Violet press her claw on his chest. He glared at her and she snarl back.

"Listen, you. I'll make a truce but only to find my little brother and my friends. I don't give a darn heck about if I ever get out of this freak show or not. Until this truce is lift, you and I are going to learn how to be temporary teammates. Cross me and I sent you to the afterlife. Got that?" Violet hiss.

Len nodded, his face fill with fear at the she-devil although he tried to mask it with a snarl. "Fine. Just let go of me, why don't you?"

Violet release him and transform back to normal. Len brush himself off and pick up his spear.

"What now?" Violet asked. Like her mother, she can be very clueless at times.

Len roll his eyes. "We follow the cart tracks to the entrance, Vi."

Violet look at him curiously. "Vi?"

Len grin and ruffles her hair. "Let's go." And with that, he walked off.

Violet ran to catch up. "Hey, wait! You never told me!"

* * *

"I hate it when it comes down to these kind of situations!" Destiny exclaim. She and Jack were in some kind of hole with red clay walls all around them. The walls were hollow so whenever the two bump into them, a musical note could be heard. The top of the hole was blinding with sunlight from the world above. Unfortunately, it was about sixty feet above the two.

"Yeah, well. You're not the only one." Jack fold his arms over his chest and lean on the wall. A soft note played itself as he did so.

Destiny glared at him and her sword appear at her hand. In an instance, the tip of the sharp metal was at Jack's throat.

He look at the sword for a moment before looking over at her, his face curious. "Do you always go to violence?"

Destiny snarl and press the blade closer. Jack decided to stay silent for the moment being.

"Listen air-head, just get us out of here and I won't hurt you. For a few seconds and maybe not quite as hard." Destiny threaten.

"Gee, why do I feel so much better at that?" Jack said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Put down the sword, why don't you?"

"Fine. No funny business." Destiny's sword disappeared but she still look at him suspiciously.

Jack sigh. "Hold on tight." And with that, he wrap an arm around Destiny's waist. She was about to put a sharp weapon at his throat again, but he had already lift them off the ground by creating soft winds under their feet that push them up.

She held on to him tightly, afraid he was going to drop her.

It wasn't long before they touch down on the surface. Destiny look around; her arms still around Jack in chase he tries to run so she could push him back into the hole and seal the entrance. She could see nothing about them; just red dirt for miles with pebbles to add. She wonder how long it would take to get across this canyon.

She didn't notice Jack was looking at her with a curious expression. She stared back at him. "What?"

He simply shook his head. "Nothing. Where are we, anyway?"

She shrug. "In the middle of a red nowhere."

As they were talking, they were still holding on to each other. Quite strange.

He held out his hand; the one that wasn't around her waist. "Truce? You know we have to."

Destiny look at him for a second before she shook his hand. "I suppose so. I want to find my brother and friends."

Jack tilt his head. "Your brother? The one who got defeated by Alice?"

Destiny nodded. "Although, I still don't know how he was defeated. He couldn't have been distracted because if there's one thing my brother is good at, it's keeping focus on the task."

Jack shrug. "I don't know. Juliet was able to get Alice to tell us that she was distracted by your brother."

"Bryce." Destiny offered. Jack nodded.

"Right. Bryce. Anyway, it was that mark on his face."

"My father was born with that birthmark. So it would make sense for my brother to have it too. Like father, like son." Destiny grin. Jack chuckled.

* * *

"Eek!" Harmony scream as she and James shot from the sky. There was no way to stop considering they were up against the force of gravity.

"Ice Make: Flower!" James quickly sent his ice to the ground and it exploded into an enormous ice flower with beautiful, shimmering pedals.

James landed on the flower first and caught Harmony in his arms. Both were pretty shaken up by the fall and their faces were a little pale.

"You okay?" James ask. Harmony merely nodded her head. James gently sent her down and they look around.

Truth to be told, it was amazing as well as gorgeous. They were surrounded by hundreds of flower fields stretching for miles. Multi colored flowers pop up such as roses, daisies, daffodils, orchids, violets, tulips, and many others covered the land.

"Whoa. My ice flower actually goes with all of this!" James said with a crooked grin. Harmony nodded and brush herself off.

"Thank you for saving me, um." Harmony stammers.

"James."

"Right, James. Thanks."

"No need to worry about it." James look around. "Well, we better get moving 'cause it's almost night. Truce for now?" he held out his hand.

Harmony nodded and shook his hand with hers. "Truce. I think we should go east."

He look at her curiously. "Why?"

She pointed a finger towards the east. "See? If you look carefully, you can see the lights of a city. We could find some food there."

James look over and could see the glowing yellow lights blinking in the distance. "Yeah. 'Kay, I don't think we could get there before night so we'll have to camp out. Think any of your animal friends could let us stay somewhere?"

Harmony smiled. "Sure."

* * *

"Why me?!" Kazuma whined.

Zero, Claire and Gavin all glared at him. "You?! What about us?"

Kazuma roll his eyes. "Yeah, well. Here I am stuck with little munchkins!"

"We're not little!" Zero said.

"And who are you calling a munchkin?" Gavin exclaim.

Claire nodded in agreement. "That's right!"

The four were walking through a small town in someplace they don't know about. It was a lively town; smiling townsfolk pass by waving to one another, people play their musical instruments through the town, woman water their plants with a dance in their step, and men talk about business over a drink.

The four had made their truce some time ago but the Fairy Tail kids were still keeping an eye at Kazuma. As for him, he didn't really care because he didn't think they could ever defeat him. Although, he really shouldn't underestimate Fairy Tail wizards.

"We should find an inn. It's dark out." Zero look up at the sky which was rapidly turning a dark blue and the blinking stars started to come out.

The others agreed but with Kazuma grunting that he was going to say that.

* * *

So now that gang and the God-Rulers are split up into small groups traveling around a magic circle that transports them into different dimensions. Problem is, just how long will it take for them to trust each other a bit to survive the unknown?

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in a place lies a roaring waterfall. Behind the large amount of gushing water was a girl with her back turn and her eyes staring at the written words carved into the wall.

"So, they have arrived." The girl's lips barely moved as she softly spoke. "It is time."

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Some of the pairings are a little cheesy but hey! I gotta have romance somewhere or later! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back with an all new chapter! 'Kay, so this is mostly about the gang's adventures in the worlds. If you don't like it, well then that's too bad. I don't own Fairy Tail. Enjoy!**

* * *

"We're walking in circles! Where the heck does this mine ends?!" Violet lean herself against the wall and bang her fist on it.

The wall began to crumple and started to shake because of the force Violet had put on the wall. Pieces of dirt started to fall and a huge outline of a chunk of clay on the ceiling started to tip.

"Oh, crud." Violet cursed.

"Look out!" Len shouted as he tackled her just when the large chunk of clay crash down.

The two stared at the block that covered the way of the other side. They gulp. Either they could have been trap or crush.

Violet quickly recovers and noticed that Len was still hovering over her. She growls and grab his shirt collar. With a fling, she toss him over and he crashed into an old metal cart.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?!" Len rubbed his head and glared at her. Violet jump up and place both of her hands on her hips.

"Don't get any ideas, Lightning Boy!" Violet flash her green eyes.

"Len." he shot. "Is that really how you treat someone who just saved you?!"

She rolled her eyes. "Right. You didn't have to keep being on top of me!"

"It was a moment of shock!" Len shot back.

"Yeah right! Idiot!"

"You're the idiot!"

"Take that back!"

"Why should I?!"

"Because I said so!"

"You're not my mother!"

"Yeah?! Well, your mother would probably say the same thing!"

Len's eyes suddenly became dangerously dark and his bangs fell over his face. Violet raised an eyebrow.

He lift his head and gave her a calm, but dark look. "Tsk." Len turn around and started to walk down the mine.

Violet narrow her eyes. Something was up. She quickly ran to catch up but walked a few steps behind him.

After a while, she got tired of him being so quiet. She stepped up and yank his spear from his hands. She waited for him to yell at her but he kept on walking as if nothing had happened.

She frown and grabs his shirt. She flung him over towards the wall to which he slam into painfully so.

"What is the matter with you?!" Len rub the back of his neck and shot her a look. "Are you always this short-tempered?!"

Violet twirl around his spear. "I was bored."

"Oh really now?!"

"Yep." Violet turn her heel and started down the mine, resting Len's spear on her shoulder.

Len groan. "How did I get stuck with a girl like her? How the heck does she have that many friends with that kind of attitude?" he mutters under his breath.

Violet pretend to not hear him. His words did left a scar in her but she put on a straight face and kept walking; like he had done earlier.

The two stayed silent after that.

* * *

"Finally! We made it to the inn! God, it took forever." Gavin exclaim as he flopped himself on the comfy bed.

The inn was plain and simple yet it made everybody feels at ease. The outer walls were a nice brown color as a tree trunk while the insides set the mood of the forest. Brightly colored leaves and trees painted the walls. The furniture used only nature based materials; as said so in the packet given on the small coffee table. The large glass window provided a beautiful view of the town as it settles in for the night.

"We went all around the town for one." Kazuma complains.

Zero shrug. "Well, we didn't know anything about this town. Turns out they don't have much travelers coming in. That's why there are only a few inns."

"If we had known that sooner, we wouldn't have been given those strange looks from people." Claire said. The boys nodded and the night engulf them.

* * *

At morning, the little group woke up at the croaking sound of a rooster. They all groan for they had stayed up late last night.

After a quick breakfast, they had decided to break up into small groups to find out where they are. They were to meet back at the inn at mid-afternoon. The hunt was on!

* * *

"Excuse me, ma'am? Me and my friends are traveling together but we sort of gotten lost." Claire politely talk with a woman at a trade stall. "Would you perhaps tell me where this is?"

She was in a busy market place where many traders open their stalls for shop. People here and there went in and out of the square. Some looked, some bought while others sold. One could easily get lost in the large mass of people all clustered together.

"This is Bright Silver. In the kingdom of Luna." The woman replied. Claire was shocked. They were in a whole other kingdom?! She had to tell the others.

With a bow and a word of thanks, the blue-haired girl made her way back to the inn. She didn't get far when the same vision as before consumes her.

She fell to her knees and cried out in pain. This magic was not only a blessing but a curse as well. All around her, people rush to help the little girl but she could no longer hear them.

Before she could snap out of it, a new light came to the picture.

**Vision:**

_The same man in black raised his arms. A hole erupts through space and time. The girl who was singing was at the center of the hole along with two more objects. The others rush towards it. Everybody was marked with fear._

**End of vision.**

"Hey! Wake up!" Somebody was shaking her shoulder. Claire slowly opened her eyes to see the many faces of different people staring down at her with concern. The woman she had talked to was the one who was shaking her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" When Claire nodded, she let out a sigh of relief.

After seeing that the girl was okay, people began to go back to their own business. The woman, however, stayed to help the girl to her feet.

The woman's name was Nina. Now that Claire had a closer look at her, Nina was a beautiful young woman with long, lush orange hair with warm brown eyes like a chocolate cookie. She was in her mid-twenties at the most.

Nina insist that Claire go over to her house to recover. The girl had said that she had to meet up with her friends but the woman was stubborn. She dragged Claire over to her house without delay.

They arrived at a normal looking house but with a calming and peaceful aura to it. Claire smiled at the cute house. Nina clearly liked cute things when she was younger.

When they got in, a man with spiky blue hair was playing with his son - who had the same look as his father but with his mother's eyes, and daughter - who had her mother's hair but her father's eyes. The two looked up when they saw Nina and Claire.

"Mommy! You're home!" The little girl, about the age of five ran up to her mother with delight. Claire smiled sadly. Oh how she wish she could see her own mother again.

"Nina, who's this?" The man stared at the blue-haired girl.

"Zero, don't be rude." His wife place a hand on her hip because the other was being pulled by her daughter.

"Rude? Wait, I wasn't being rude!" The man, Zero, protested. His wife laughs and Claire giggles at their little quarrel. Her parents almost never argues but they do have little quarrels here and then. But a married couple should always have that.

"Yeah, Mom. Who's this?" The boy, about the age of eleven pointed at Claire. Nina face-palm. Her son was like her husband (A/N: Truthfully, I like to make the kids like the parent that was the most ah, humorous).

"Hello. My name is Claire Conbolt. Nina here took me to your home because of a little outbreak I had. It's nice to meet you." Claire smiles brightly.

"Wait, Claire Conbolt? I've heard of that name. You-You can't be Romeo Conbolt and Wendy Marvel's daughter would you?" Zero asked. "And a member of the famous Fairy Tail? And a Sky Dragon Slayer?"

She blinks in surprise. "I did not know that people from other kingdoms know of us. But yes to both of your questions." Claire shows them her Fairy Tail mark and they all gasp.

The two kids were at her side in a second. "Wow! A real wizard from an official guild is here in our home!" They shouted with glee.

Nina pulls them back. "Now, now. Let's not overwhelm the poor girl." The orange haired woman looks at Claire with a smile on her face. "Make yourself comfortable dear."

Claire nodded and the two kids pulls her over to the living room. She smiles. The others can wait a little longer can't they?

* * *

"Well, that was the first time I have ever slept in a fox's den." James says out loud as he sat up. A part of him was a little drowsy but after a while, it wore off and he was wide awake.

He looks down to find Harmony still sleeping peacefully next to him. He brush a soft strand of orange hair off her face and set it behind her ear.

They had spend the night in a fox's den nearby – another one of Harmony's animal friends. It was quite cozy and quiet at that too. A single gentle breeze would blow in every now and then before swiftly departing.

James smiles out at the shining sun. It was truly peaceful out here in the wild.

A sudden stir made him look at the girl laying down next to him. Harmony was slowly waking up but half of her was still in sleep mode.

"Good morning, James. Did you sleep well?" Harmony rubs her eye as she gives a soft yawn.

"Morning. Yeah, it was pretty comfy." James replied. He slips out of the den and held out a hand to pull the girl out. She took it and with a soft pull, he got her back to her feet.

The fox's den was close to the city, a few miles or so at the most. The early sun shone a happy smile as the breezes hurry here and there. The plants were springy and bouncy.

"Well, we better get going. We should be able to reach the city by mid-afternoon." James said. Harmony nodded.

Just then, a threatening roar storm out of a nearby leaf and the two mages soon found themselves facing a large, hairy boar. It was unusually large and it's two tusks jut out of its head like big toothpicks. It stomp it's hoof in the ground as steam came out of it's ears.

"Uh, this isn't one of your friends is it?" James asked. Harmony, who was behind him and was peeking out, quickly shook her head in fear.

James curse under his breath. Of course not; they were never that lucky. "Ice Make: Floor!" Slamming his hands to the ground, James created a mini icy pond to slip and fall.

The boar stagger for a bit before it quickly smash through the ice like biting a sweet bun. "Lance!" Ice particles zoom straight at the boar. With a deafening roar, it went up on it's hinds and crush the ice – one by one.

It then charge at James. Wide-eyed, he threw Harmony out of the way and he and the boar lock in combat. The boar seems to be smirking as it kept on pushing down on James who stood no chance with the boar's strength.

"Animal God's Bellow!" A spiral of power shot out from Harmony's mouth as she sent it towards the boar. Caught by surprise, the boar flew a good fifty feet from the two mages.

Dusting himself off, James flash Harmony a grateful smile before returning his attention to the boar who had just gotten up.

Skillfully, the Ice mage leap up and grab a tree branch before swinging himself up. His hands started to draw power and soon, an icy blue bow and arrow appeared.

Carefully aiming the arrow, James knew he had only one shot at this. But before he could release it, the boar headbutted the tree he was in.

With the unstable shaking, James fell to the ground with a hard thud! The boar jump him and cause a scar at his neck. Blood came out and James bit his lip. Annoyance came over him and he was able to throw the boar off with a sickening thud.

"Cage!" James jump over the boar and with one swift move, the ice cage surrounded the boar; not letting it escape. The boar flung itself at the bars but the ice held firm.

James fell to his knees and Harmony rush over. She was painfully worried and he kept telling her he was fine. The girl scold him for being so careless and he pointed out that he just saved their lives.

* * *

"Okay, you're in an office and you see a huge hole. What do you do?" Abigail stood before a giant portal with her hands on her hips.

Liam chuckled. "You go in and leave this boring dump!" Abigail rolls her eyes at his comment.

The two had explored every nook and cranny of the office and building. Nothing they found were interesting in particular. Just the regular business building stuff you could go see everyday if you work in an office. Liam had complain the whole time but he was destroying everything the whole time.

Before Abigail could say anything, Liam grabs her hand and the two jump into the swirling vortex. When they opened their eyes, they were amazed by the fact that now, standing in front of them, was a roaring waterfall. They look down and quickly back away when the saw that they were at the very edge of the cliff. Behind them stood a forest of many greens. They were where?

"Where the shell are we?!" Liam shouts to the beyond.

"No clue. But it looks like we have some more exploring to do." Abigail replies. When Liam groans, she gave a smug smirk. She soon drags him to who-knows-where.

It wasn't long before they ran into their first forest creature. A cute little white as cotton fur ball gave a twitch of it's ear as the two stared. Before long, it quickly hops away from the trail that broke the trees apart.

As they walk down the path, they could feel the burn of the sun and the coolness of the trees swaying a rhythm like dance to the breeze. Nearby, they could hear the beat of the river as it met the rocks that were as tough as nails. The trees loom towards the sky; providing shade and shelter for it's followers. Many different types of plant life grew along the smooth trail that leads far beyond.

Abigail held a hand above her eyes and lift her head up. The sun was pretty high in the sky so it could only mean that it was about the afternoon. If one really listens, they could feel the refreshing aura of the forest. The girl closes her eyes and a small smile if lit. However, the peaceful moment got interrupted by a loud growl.

Abigail looks back at Liam, who was trailing behind her. His hands were on his stomach and he gives her a grin.

"It's been a while since I've ate anything. Any chance of you giving me for fire?" There it was again, the child like grin of his. So much like his father.

She rolls her eyes and sets both hands on her hips. "Yeah, but then I don't have anything to eat!"

He flash her a smirk. "Then I'll go find something. Wait here, okay?"

Abigail pouts. "Don't just go deciding everything by yourself, idiot!"

He shrugs. "We're both hungry. I think I can decide when to find us a meal." Well, she couldn't argue with that logic. Of all the times, why does he have to be smart now?!

Liam slips into the forest's arms while Abigail went to sit against a nearby tree. She almost doze off due to the quietness of the place before a sudden yell tore through her ears. Loud and clear.

With a jump, she was on her feet; ready for battle. She was shock to find Liam racing back towards her direction – with a herd of deer stomping behind.

"Run!" Liam shouts. Abigail took off before he could even utter the word. She didn't need to be told twice about that!

The two mages ran as fast as they could; trying to loosen up the deer but to no avail. The deer herd kept coming like a pesky bug on a hot summer day. They zigzag. The deer zigzag. They jump over tall logs. The deer jump over tall logs. They went up and down hills. The deer went up and down hills.

"This is getting us nowhere! Why the heck are they chasing you?!" Abigail screams.

"Are you kidding me?! Touch a baby and the whole herd gets on your nerve!" Liam replies. Abigail groans. Of course he had to be that stupid. He was Liam Dragneel after all.

"That's a mother for you! If I were one, I would have killed you too!"

"So now what?!"

"Why are you asking me for?!"

"'Cause you're the one who makes the plans!"

"You're the one who fights without thinking so why don't you do it now?!"

Liam stops. "Oh yeah." He smirks and turns around to face the deer. "I'm all fired up."

With a burst of speed, he slams head on at the deer herd who was taken by surprise by the sudden attack. Large masses of fire exploded from the boy's hands as he gleefully knocks out the deer one by one. He was on a roll.

Abigail stood to the side and watch her guild mate burn the flesh of the deer. She smiles. Sometimes, he could be pretty cute when he wanted something.

Pretty soon, all of the deer were burn to a deep crisp with Liam standing in the middle. Abigail grabs a stick and poke one of the deer; making sure that it was dead.

"We have food now don't we?" Liam slams his fists together and grins. Abigail smiles.

"Yeah."

* * *

They were at a camp fire late that night when Liam fired a startling question.

"Hey, Abi?"

The blue haired girl looks up at the boy leaning against a tree. His face lit by the embers of the fire despite the moonless night. "Yeah?"

"When we were running away from the deer. You said that if you were a mother, you would kill anybody who would dare harm your child, right?"

Abigail's face flush. Ya really don't need to remember that part, Liam! "Yeah? So what?"

He gives a sly smirk. "So you want to marry someone huh?" No matter how much Liam and Miriam acts like their dad, their mother's love of romance takes over at some point in their lives.

She threw a wooden stick at him which he caught with ease. "Shut up."

Liam chuckles and walks towards her. "I'm just kidding. Geez, woman. What do you take me for?"

Abigail rolls her eyes. "Not much I'm afraid." As the boy glares at her, she gives a smirk back.

* * *

**Okay, this is half of the group. The other half will appear in the next chapter. Some of the groups are working out okay while others remain in doubt. What shall happen next?! ;)**


End file.
